Sur les chemins de l'amitié
by Lenie2B
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'André, mais Oscar ne peut pas être à ses côtés. L'occasion pour eux d'arpenter les chemins de leur amitié, de leur enfance et de leur mille et une bêtises...
1. Chapter 1

**Avant propos ****: **Cette fic a une dizaine d'années. Malgré ses imperfections, je vous la poste telle que je l'ai écrite à l'époque, parce qu'elle fait partie de celles que j'aime bien et j'ai eu envie de la garder "dans son jus".

Comme elle est terminée, je vous ai posté tous les chapitres d'un coup.

J'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé pour l'enfance d'Oscar et d'André vous plaira et vous amusera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle avait failli à son serment pour en respecter un autre. Elle se savait fautive et c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle avait annoncé à André qu'elle ne pouvait être présente à ses côtés le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait cru pouvoir se libérer, mais au dernier moment Marie-Antoinette l'avait réquisitionné pour les préparatifs d'une de ses pièces de théâtre, puis pour assurer la protection de l'assistance. Elle devait obéir à la reine, c'était son devoir. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait entendu André lui répondre : «Mais je le sais très bien, Oscar. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Il y a un bal populaire à Paris et j'ai prévu de m'y rendre en compagnie de Paul, Fanchon, Pierre, Ninon, Odile, Simon, Lysandre, et Philomène, et …. [elle n'écoutait plus : il était en train de citer la quasi-totalité de la domesticité de Jarjayes, puis elle lui accorda à nouveau son attention]. Je ne serais pas seul. Et, je ne suis plus un enfant… ».

Quelle déception … pour elle… de voir que celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami le plus cher semblait se moquer de son absence en un jour qu'elle savait important pour lui. Ainsi, il lui préférait n'importe quel domestique…. Que les choses semblaient avoir changé…

La pièce de théâtre de Marie-Antoinette avait été jouée, Oscar avait effectué la surveillance, comme prévu. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Elle s'était ennuyée, comme souvent, lorsqu'elle assurait ce genre de garde. Puis, elle était rentrée, seule, à Jarjayes. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait dû attacher et prendre soin de son cheval elle-même : tous les palefreniers étaient au bal… Après avoir assisté à la représentation de Marie-Antoinette, un autre spectacle s'offrait à elle : celui d'une maison déserte.  
Avec le seul écho de ses pas pour compagnon, elle avait rejoint sa chambre. Son premier geste avait été de se débarrasser de sa veste d'officier qui, ce soir-là, lui semblait écrasante tant son port l'obligeait à mesurer la pesanteur de sa charge. En ce 26 août, ce vêtement ne lui semblait plus être le symbole de sa fonction, mais un poids qui la faisait ployer. Elle avait souri amèrement en pensant : «Une charge au sens propre, comme au sens figuré….». Jetant un regard lourd de reproche au vêtement, elle n'avait pas pris pas la peine de le ramasser : peu lui importait, en ce moment de solitude, si un soldat devait toujours prendre soin de son équipement.

Elle s'était laissé choir sur son lit, fermant les yeux, comme pour oublier cette journée harassante d'ennui et amère de déception. Assaillie par les images de son ami riant et s'amusant avec de quasi-inconnus en des lieux et selon des usages qu'elle ne connaissait guère mieux, elle avait immédiatement su qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil. Elle avoir alors pris une chandelle et s'était dirigée vers le pigeonnier, qui avait toujours été son repaire, son refuge, lorsqu'elle était enfant, son ''abri anti-chagrin'', avant qu'il ne devienne le leur…

La chandelle à côté d'elle, projetant un carrousel d'ombres mouvantes au gré de la brise, assise sur la balustrade, une jambe pendant à l'extérieur, la tête appuyée au mur dans une posture d'abandon qui ne lui était guère familière, elle laissait son esprit arpenter, à rebours, les chemins de l'amitié. Ces derniers l'avaient conduite en ces mêmes lieux des années auparavant, lorsqu'André venait à peine d'arriver à Jarjayes.

Dieu qu'elle l'avait détesté les premiers jours ! Elle l'avait haï en songeant amèrement qu'on avait dû lui attribuer un roturier comme compagnon d'armes, car aucun autre noble n'avait accepté de laisser son fils s'entraîner avec une fillette. Elle l'avait jalousé ! Parce qu'il semblait lui voler l'affection de Grand-Mère, la seule personne qui lui en témoignait encore ! Elle l'avait envié d'être entouré des attentions de tous les domestiques, sous prétexte qu'il avait perdu ses parents et qu'il se retrouvait seul ! Seul ?! Seul, alors qu'il était choyé par tous !

« C'est une plaisanterie ! Une mauvaise plaisanterie ! » avait fulminé sans fin la fillette.

Et elle, n'était-elle pas tout aussi seule, si ce n'est plus ? Dès qu'elle avait su marcher, on l'avait arraché à l'affection de sa mère, estimant que dès qu'il sait se ternir debout, un homme n'a plus besoin de ce genre d'appui. Ses sœurs la tenaient à l'écart, un peu par obligation (le général craignait leur influence féminine) et beaucoup par peur (elles redoutaient ce petit être hybride, ni garçon ni fille : elles pensaient qu'une mauvaise fée avait jeté un sort sur leur famille et qu'il s'était matérialisé par la naissance de cette étrange petite chose blonde qu'elles avaient nommée "la créature"). Un jour, Oscar les avait entendues chuchoter : «Crois-tu que la créature ait des pouvoirs magiques ? Peut-elle nous transformer en crapaud à volonté ? Nous faire pousser des verrues sur le visage ? Faire en sorte que des serpents et d'autres animaux répugnants s'échappent de notre bouche à la moindre parole ?». La fillette n'avait pas cherché à entendre la suite : elle l'imaginait aisément. Quant à son père, l'affection n'étant pas au programme de l'Ecole des Officiers, il en était plus qu'avare, estimant que les effusions ne devaient pas être de mise entre hommes.

Dès qu'elle avait aperçu André, elle avait pris le parti de lui faire sentir combien elle le méprisait pour ce qu'il était : un roturier, et surtout un voleur de grand-mère ! Elle ne lui avait épargné aucune humiliation, le couvrant de sarcasmes à chaque erreur à l'épée, à chaque chute de cheval. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de s'enquérir de son état ou de descendre de scelle pour l'aider à remonter, elle se contentait de le noyer sous un flot de remarques acides.  
Un jour, n'y tenant plus, il n'était pas remonté en scelle. Il s'était enfui. Elle avait alors crié à pleins poumons, en jubilant : «Seuls les lâches prennent la fuite ! Quoi de surprenant, pas une goutte de sang noble ne coule dans tes veines, tu ne peux qu'ignorer ce que sont l'honneur et le courage ! Roturier ! Va-t-en et ne remets jamais plus les pieds sur mes terres ou dans ma demeure ! ».  
Il n'avait pas relevé. Il courait à toutes jambes pour s'éloigner de cette furie à l'apparence angélique ô combien trompeuse ! Il avait tenté de lui être agréable, comme le lui avait demandé Grand-Mère, cependant subir sans cesse ses réflexions humiliantes était proprement insupportable. Il préférait l'orphelinat à cette ''créature'' comme l'appelaient si justement ses sœurs.  
Elle s'était saisie de la bride du cheval qu'il tentait de monter, et était tranquillement revenue au pas vers les écuries, le bonheur irradiant son être, un sentiment de triomphe au cœur. Enfin, elle n'allait plus être obligée de se commettre avec un roturier ! Enfin, elle allait retrouver l'affection de Grand-Mère pour elle et elle seule !  
Une fois revenue des écuries, elle avait couru auprès de Grand-Mère qui ne lui avait pas réservé l'accueil qu'elle espérait. Lorsqu'Oscar lui avait répondu qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait André, la vieille femme s'était immédiatement inquiétée pour le sort du … roturier…la plantant seule au milieu du hall pour partir à sa recherche.

La fillette était demeurée bouchée bée. A nouveau Grand-Mère l'abandonnait aux mains de la solitude pour lui préférer le roturier. Interdite, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, elle était restée un long moment au milieu du hall, tentant de se persuader que Grand-Mère allait revenir. Puis, elle avait songé avec amertume : «Grand-Mère est sa véritable grand-mère, il est compréhensible qu'elle le préfère. Je ne suis que l'un des nombreux enfants qu'elle a élevé, alors qu'à ses yeux, il est unique, irremplaçable dans son cœur».

Elle avait alors baissé la tête pour dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et s'était dirigée vers l'escalier. Sans prêter attention à la personne qui le descendait d'un pas aussi posé qu'assuré, c'était comme une tornade qu'elle avait commencé à gravir les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute un corps bien plus grand qu'elle. Surprise, elle avait oublié de masquer les pleurs sillonnant ses joues, et avait levé les yeux vers l'importun qui troublait son chagrin.  
C'est avec effroi qu'elle avait reconnu son père. Tentant de se montrer le plus digne possible, elle lui avait adressé ses excuses de la façon la plus formelle qui soit. Le général avait rétorqué : «Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ces gouttes sur vos joues ?».  
Avec une précipitation aussi vaine que maladroite, elle avait tenté de les essuyer tout en expliquant qu'il s'agissait de résidu de gouttes de pluies. Le général avait alors jeté un regard en direction du ciel… radieux et parfaitement ensoleillé… Un éclair de colère l'avait alors traversé s'abattant sur les joues de la fillette qui avait perdu l'équilibre et dévalé les quelques marches qu'elle venait de gravir avec trop de hâte et surtout trop peu de vigilance. Etourdie par la chute, c'était dans un brouillard que les paroles de son père lui avaient déchiré le cœur : «Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot et comportez-vous en homme. Sachez qu'un homme ne pleure jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances. Disparaissez à présent ! Vous ne serez autorisé à paraître à nouveau devant moi que lorsque vous saurez vous en montrer digne ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?».  
Dans un ultime effort de dignité lui coûtant tout son courage d'enfant, elle s'était relevée. Et, c'était droite et sans ciller qu'elle avait prononcé des mots qui foudroyaient son cœur en mal d'affection : «Bien Père. Si tel est votre désir, je ne paraîtrais devant vos yeux que lorsque vous estimerez que je le mérite. Me permettez-vous à présent de me retirer ?».  
En prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle s'était permis d'espérer qu'il change d'avis et qu'il lui demande de l'accompagner à cheval (elle avait remarqué qu'il avait passé sa tenue d'équitation). Son espoir n' avait entendu que les mots qu'elle redoutait : «Oui, avec joie».

Elle avait alors gravi les escaliers avec lenteur, s'efforçant d'adopter un port reflétant l'indifférence et la dignité, sans remarquer la petite silhouette qui se trouvait tapie dans l'ombre et à qui aucun moment des deux scènes n'avait échappés. Il avait compris la raison de son comportement : elle voulait être aimée et se voyait sans cesse rejeter.

Elle était passée devant sa cachette sans le voir et s'était dirigée vers son repaire : le pigeonnier. Une fois, seule, elle s'était laissée choir le long du mur, avait ramené ses jambes contre elle, y avait blotti sa tête et y avait sangloté tout son soûl.  
Sans bruit, il était entré, et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Elle avait sursauté plus vivement que si ce contact l'avait brûlée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait tenté de le chasser. Elle l'avait abreuvé de sarcasmes et d'injures, il lui avait répondu par un sourire doux. A présent, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une furie déguisée en ange, mais un cœur affamé d'une affection qui semblait la fuir dès qu'elle pensait l'atteindre, tel un mirage. Au delà de leur différence de conditon et de sexe, ils étaient semblables : deux naufragés de l'affection.  
Puis, lorsqu'elle ses injures furent à bout de souffle, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, et lui tendit la main en lui disant : «Je suis orphelin, je suis donc seul, tu l'es tout autant. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être amis ? Je ne suis sans doute pas l'ami que tu désires, car je ne suis pas noble. Mais tu n'es pas non plus ce que tu prétends être. Tu te présentes comme un garçon alors que tu es une fille. Peu m'importe que tu sois un garçon ou une fille ou une fille habillée en garçon, je t'offre mon amitié pour ce que tu es, pour la personne que tu es. Avec moi, tu n'auras pas à jouer la comédie du petit garçon noble, puisque je ne suis qu'un roturier. Ma naissance m'interdit de te juger… Accepte et tu ne seras jamais plus seule».  
Elle avait accepté sa main et son amitié, en y posant une condition : qu'ils prêtent serment d'être amis pour toujours, unis par une amitié si forte que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser.

Très solennellement, il s'était alors juré de ne jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre et de combattre quiconque tenterait de les éloigner. Celui-ci ou celle-là serait déclaré(e) ennemie.

Ce soir, elle avait failli à ce serment. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment combattu. Elle n'avait même rien fait : on ne désobéit pas à un ordre de la reine… Et, dans la chaleur de l'été, il s'était à nouveau mis à pleuvoir sur ses joues…

Avant qu'elle ne verse d'autres larmes, son esprit avait fait le choix de repartir sur les chemins de l'amitié pour l'amener à une autre station …..

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs souvenirs s'échappèrent de sa mémoire d'enfant pour entrer sans crier gare dans son esprit d'adulte, inondant son cœur de joie enfantine et faisait éclore sur ses lèvres un sourire d'une pureté angélique. Elle savourait l'innocence de leurs bêtises et des plaisirs qu'ils en retiraient. Son esprit folâtrait dans un champ parsemé de fleurs d'amitié pure, sincère et rafraîchissante.

Environ un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient juré une amitié éternelle. Grand-Mère fit savoir à Oscar que l'anniversaire d'André était le 26 août, ce qui avait plongé la fillette dans un embarras profond. Elle savait manier l'épée, monter à cheval, commençait à acquérir quelques rudiments dans le maniement des armes à feux, excellait en latin, en grec, en calcul, en grammaire et en diction, cependant il était un domaine où elle ignorait tout : celui de l'amitié. Comment célèbre-t-on l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami ? Comment lui témoigne-t-on son affection à cette occasion ? Elle avait beau songé à la façon dont on ''fêtait'' son propre anniversaire, elle trouvait ce genre de manifestations bien trop froides et trop rapides. Trop occupé par les fêtes de Noël et leurs célébrations, que ce soit à la Cour ou en cuisine parmi les domestiques, personne ne songeait vraiment à s'occuper d'Oscar le 25 décembre. Tout au plus recevait-elle un objet ayant trait à l'art militaire. Bien qu'elle ait toujours remercié comme il se devait ses parents, ce genre de présent ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Il ne s'adressait pas à Oscar mais à l'héritier des Jarjayes, de sorte que dans l'esprit de la fillette, chaque cadeau était interprété comme un rappel au devoir qui serait le sien. La seule personne susceptible de penser à Oscar en tant que personne frisait la crise d'hystérie pour cause de surmenage le 25 décembre, de sorte que la fillette, un seul jour dans l'année, n'entrait pas dans ses préoccupations.

Oscar était donc perplexe, et, lors de ses moments de solitude, elle tentait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à son nouvel ami. Cependant, invariablement, sa bonne volonté se heurtait au mur de son ignorance.

Un autre obstacle se plaçait en travers de sa route : son père. Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas permis de paraître à nouveau devant lui après l'incident de l'escalier. Lorsqu'à la fin de chaque semaine, le général venait s'enquérir des résultats de son fils auprès de son précepteur, il demandait à ce qu'Oscar rejoigne au préalable ses appartements. Il agissait de même avec son maître d'armes et d'équitation. La fillette avait eu beau se montrer une élève modèle en tout, le général n'était toujours pas disposé à lever la sanction.  
A table, Oscar n'était pas davantage la bienvenue. Dans la mesure où il était hors de question qu'elle partage ses repas avec les domestiques en cuisines, il avait été décidé qu'elle dînerait seule dans ses appartements. André avait pris l'habitude de picorer lors des repas pris avec les autres serviteurs pour ensuite prendre sa part dans le garde-manger et s'en aller partager les repas de son amie. Ainsi, en fait de punition, ces repas ''solitaires'' étaient de véritables fêtes pour les deux enfants qui donnaient libre court à leur imagination. Tantôt ils se trouvaient dans une contrée exotique, tantôt à lutter contre quelques monstres mythologiques, tantôt sur un navire de guerre pris d'assaut par des pirates qu'ils terrassaient invariablement etc… Sans le vouloir, le général leur avait fourni un havre de paix qui leur permettaient de vivre par jeux interposés les aventures les plus folles…  
Oscar et André savaient pertinemment que Grand-Mère n'était pas dupe, car un matin, elle leur avait dit qu'une curieuse souris semblait s'introduire dans le garde-manger pour dévorer la part qu'André avait laissée. Elle avait ajouté qu'il s'agissait d'une bien curieuse souris, car elle utilisait une assiette et des couverts qu'elle retrouvait ensuite sur le plateau d'Oscar. Rougissant de leur légèreté, les deux enfants s'étaient regardés, une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux. Grand-Mère s'était alors approché de l'oreille d'André pour chuchoter : «Fais en sorte de débusquer cette souris et dis lui de nettoyer la vaisselle qu'elle salit». Le petit garçon l'avait alors immédiatement répété à l'oreille d'Oscar et tous trois avaient pouffé lorsque la petite fille s'était exclamé : «Tu as parfaitement raison Grand-Mère. Il nous faut retrouver cette souris pour lui inculquer quelques rudiments de savoir-vivre».

Pour permettre à André de monter le plateau portant les deux dîners, Grand-Mère n'avait de cesse de monopoliser l'attention du général, trop heureuse de voir les liens entre les deux enfants se resserrer, même si elle en concevait quelque inquiétude : André saurait-il se souvenir qu'il n'était qu'un simple serviteur ? Cependant, elle rejetait cette pensée loin de son esprit, car elle trouvait la réaction du père d'Oscar plus que démesurée.  
Elle ne le reconnaissait que trop bien : déjà enfant, lorsqu'elle était sa nourrice, il mettait un point d'honneur à affirmer avec fermeté ses certitudes, ce qui lui avait valu quelques désagréments avec son propre père, désagréments que Grand-Mère s'était efforcé d'adoucir autant qu'elle l'avait pu…

Cependant, cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus pour Oscar de détourner l'attention de son père quelques instants mais plusieurs heures. Comment allait-elle procéder ? Son père avait ajouté à l'interdiction de paraître devant lui, l'obligation pour Oscar de rester cantonner dans ses appartements lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune leçon à suivre. Et André n'était pas censé lui tenir compagnie… et pourtant… il était bien plus dans les appartements d'Oscar qu'occupé aux tâches qu'on lui assignait. Grand-Mère avait pris sur elle de les assumer pour permettre aux deux enfants de s'amuser.

En désespoir de cause, Oscar avait confié ses tourments à Grand-Mère. Cette dernière avait proposé : «Et pourquoi pas un pique-nique ?». La fillette avait alors rétorqué que la malle d'osier contenant la vaisselle nécessaire à ce genre de repas champêtre était très encombrante, de sorte qu'il leur serait très difficile de passer inaperçus. Grand-Mère lui apprit alors que seuls les nobles s'embarrassaient de ce genre de bagage, puis elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait sans problème leur confectionner un repas satisfaisant et le placer dans un panier peu encombrant. La fillette s'était alors écriée : «Oh, ce serait formidable !», puis son visage s'était obscurci.  
Son enthousiasme avait été immédiatement déclaré persona non grata par la crainte que son père apprenne leur désobéissance. Elle murmura : «Grand-Mère, je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'André soit puni par ma faute. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il brave l'interdiction de Père à chaque repas. Au cas où nous serions découverts, j'ai décidé d'affirmer à Père qu'André agit ainsi sur mon ordre et qu'en tant que valet personnel il n'a pas osé me désobéir. En utilisant ce lien de subordination comme argument, je ferai en sorte d'attirer la punition uniquement sur moi. Ceci dit, si Père découvrait que nous nous étions enfuis à travers champs pour fêter l'anniversaire d'André, je doute que mon argument paraisse crédible. Or, je sais que Père peut renvoyer André à tout moment pour le faire placer à l'orphelinat. Et, je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne peux me permettre de faire courir un tel danger à mon ami. Je crains que si nous étions découverts, Père ne demeure sourd à tout discours. Je sais combien il peut se montrer intransigeant parfois…. Grand-Mère, c'est trop risqué. Il est préférable que vous le fêtiez tous les deux… en famille…. ».  
Non sans noter que la voix de la fillette s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, Grand-Mère la regarda avec une mine attristée. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître la lucidité des propos d'Oscar et se morigéner intérieurement de sa propre légèreté provoquée par son bonheur de voir son petit-fils reprendre goût à la vie après la mort de ses parents. Elle connaissait le général tout aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux qu'Oscar et elle ne put que lui donner raison. Elle sut qu'André ne célébrerait pas son anniversaire en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie cette année-là. Etant confinée dans ses appartements, la fillette ne pouvait pas davantage lui chercher un cadeau. Elle avait un instant songé à lui offrir un coupe-papier qui lui appartenait, puis elle s'était rappeler que c'était un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Or, on n'offre pas à d'autres des présents qui ont été destinés à d'autres…. Elle avait fini par se résoudre à ne rien lui offrir tout en se promettant de se rattraper dès qu'elle le pourrait…

Ce 26 août-là, André avait fêté son anniversaire en cuisine, en compagnie des autres domestiques et de Grand-Mère. Cette année-là, ce jour était un dimanche, de sorte qu'oscar ne fut autorisée à quitter ses appartements que pour se rendre à la messe du petit matin, seule, accompagnée d'une domestique, sa famille assistant à l'office dispensé en milieu de matinée. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans ses appartements, entourée de solitude. La chaleur l'obligeait à laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, de sorte qu'elle entendait les manifestations de liesse en cuisine provoqué par la fête s'y déroulant. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'on apportait son gâteau à André, l'esprit d'Oscar fut traversé par une illumination : si elle pouvait les entendre, la réciproque était vraie. Elle bondit sur son piano, ouvrir le couvercle avec fébrilité et, joua ''Joyeux Anniversaire''* aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Elle venait d'achever la dernière note lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit à toute volée. Elle se sentit soulevée. A peine eût-elle le temps de reconnaître son père, qu'elle ressentit deux âpres brûlures dévorées ses joues. Son père la jeta à terre sans ménagement, lâchant en tournant les talons : «Au vu de vos efforts pour racheter votre conduite, je pensais lever votre mise à l'écart demain. Cependant, du fait de vos récents méfaits, j'aviserai dans un mois».  
Oscar ne s'était pas donné la peine de plaider sa cause par de vaines paroles auxquelles son père serait demeuré sourd : elle ne pouvait en aucun cas arguer qu'elle avait agi par amitié pour un roturier. Elle aurait non seulement aggravé son cas, mais également plongé André dans la tourmente. Elle avait donc accepté en silence la sentence qui était tombée aussi sèchement qu'un couperet. Lorsque son père avait fermé sa porte avec fracas, Oscar n'avait pu retenir un sourire en pensant : «Encore un mois d'aventures à la lueur des bougies, tiraillés entre la crainte d'être découverts et l'excitation d'enfreindre l'interdiction pour braver des dangers imaginaires». Elle réfléchit un instant, et se dit que lors de leur prochain repas, ils braveraient l'aigle du Caucase pour délivrer Prométhée**

Elle savait que ce soir, elle souperait seule. Peu lui importait : elle avait témoigné son amitié à André comme elle avait pu. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'aux alentours de minuit, elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit et découvrit André, se tenant tant bien que mal en équilibre sur la corniche, portant une assiette contenant deux parts de tarte aux prunes. Elle s'empressa de le faire rentrer, non sans l'accueillir avec une douceur à laquelle André s'était accoutumée : «Mais enfin André, tu es fou, tu aurais pu te rompre le cou !». Il avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour lui recommander le silence, puis ajouta à voix basse dans laquelle perçait une pointe de malice : «Oui, mais je ne me le suis pas rompu. Merci pour la musique Oscar. La souris est repassée par les cuisines pour y voler deux parts de tartes. Je l'ai surprise et j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si c'était nous qui en profitions». Elle avait acquiescé en riant. Ils avaient dégusté la tarte, sachant tout les deux ce qu'elle symbolisait : une amitié indéfectible, quels que soient les obstacles.  
Malgré la faible lueur de la chandelle, André remarqua des bleus sur les joues d'Oscar. Il la questionna du regard. Elle baissa le sien pour répondre en murmurant : «J'ai voulu aller délivrer Prométhée, mais seule, je n'y suis pas parvenue. Il faudrait que tu m'aides…. Nous disposons d'environ un mois… ».  
André comprit que l'aigle du Caucase n'y était pour rien : elle avait payé son témoignage d'amitié, mais refusait de l'avouer. Il décida donc d'entrer dans le jeu de son amie en lui promettant de venir l'aider dans sa mission.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Oscar sortit un instant de ses souvenirs pour murmurer : «Je crois qu'il nous a fallu deux mois pour délivrer Prométhée… ». Puis, elle ajouta : «De la tarte aux prunes… Comme c'est amusant…. Nous ignorions à l'époque que se saisir d'une prune dans une corbeille de fruits est une manière de signifier ''Je suis émue''***. Oh bien sur, le contexte était différent, pourtant, la symbolique s'appliquait si bien, pour toi, comme pour moi André. J'étais touchée que tu aies pris le risque de te faire surprendre et de te rompre le cou pour passer quelques instants en ma compagnie, comme tu l'étais du geste que j'avais eu au cours de la journée…. »

A Suivre…..

* * *

* Je suis à peu près certaine de nager en plein anachronisme concernant les fêtes d'anniversaire. Mais on va faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas… pour les besoins de l'histoire :)  
** L'aigle du Caucase est la créature mythologique qui dévore le foie de Prométhée. Pour plus d'infos, c'est par ici : wiki/Aigle_du_Caucase  
*** Cette information provient de « L'amour à Versailles » d'Alain Baraton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un sourire aussi doux que vague aux lèvres, Oscar reprit les chemins de l'amitié. Ils la conduisirent au premier hiver que les deux enfants avaient passé ensemble, et surtout aux merveilleux jeux dans la neige qu'André lui avait faits découvrir.

Sa première bataille de boules de neige ….

Alors que ses yeux s'abîmaient dans la contemplation du manteau immaculé qu'avait revêtu la nature, quelque chose de froid l'avait percutée dans le cou. Surprise, elle avait porté la main à l'endroit où elle avait reçu l'étrange projectile qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver et surtout qui lui était étranger. Sa main et son cou lui indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de mouillé qui rappelait ce que devient la neige lorsqu'on la laisse fondre dans la main.  
Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer, elle reçut un second projectile à la poitrine. Cette fois, elle avait vu son expéditeur. Il riait aux éclats, elle le regardait interloqué. Sa perplexité ne faisait que redoubler le rire de son ami si bien qu'elle avait fini par s'emporter : «Pourquoi m'attaques-tu de la sorte ? Que t'ais-je donc fait ? Et avec quoi m'attaques-tu ? Je te somme de t'expliquer !».

André lui avait répondu par un gigantesque éclat de rire et une rafale de boules de neige. En le voyant faire, elle avait compris, et l'avait imité, tout d'abord honteuse de son ignorance et de s'être laissée ainsi surprendre, puis amusée. Elle s'était prise au jeu et ne voulait pas lui abandonner si facilement la victoire. Ils s'étaient ainsi battus plus de deux heures lorsqu'André avait déclaré : «D'accord Oscar, tu as gagné. Je suis épuisé». Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nouveau projectile glacé, l'invitant à reprendre ce combat ludique, qui quelques heures auparavant était inconnu de la fillette, et, qui à présent l'amusait tant.

« Oscar soit raisonnable, nous devons rentrer à présent…. »

Une autre boule de neige venait de le heurter !

« Oscar, nous reprendrons demain »

Encore une boule de neige, accompagnée d'un délicieux : «Vas-tu te décider à te battre jusqu'à la fin pour que le combat soit loyal !».

Il s'était contenté d'éclater de rire en tombant à la renverse, effectuant avec ses bras des mouvements de hauts en bas imprimant leur marque sur la neige. La perplexité lui faisant jeter à terre la boule de neige qu'elle tenait à la main, Oscar s'était approchée de son ami, puis avait penché sa tête au-dessus de lui afin de tenter de comprendre son étrange comportement. D'un mouvement de la jambe, il l'avait alors déséquilibrée et elle était tombée à ses côtés.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! C'est déloyal !»

Il avait fait taire la colère naissante de la fillette par un regard malicieux et un sourire qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait à se livrer à cette curieuse activité.

«Je te propose un autre jeu, Oscar. Jouer à faire des anges »

Elle l'avait regardé totalement éberluée. Cependant, par curiosité, elle l'avait imité, trouvant le contact de la neige dans son dos agréable, et l'activité étrange mais amusante. Puis, en lui tendant la main, il l'avait invitée à se relever, et il lui avait dit : «Regarde, on a dessiné sur la neige ! A quoi cela te fait-il penser ?  
\- A des chauves-souris gigantesques !  
\- Oui, mais elles ne sortent que la nuit…  
-Tu m'as demandé ce que les formes m'évoquaient. Tu n'as rien dit d'autre… »

Une nouvelle boule de neige était venue l'interrompre. Elle avait répliqué. Et, ils avaient joué ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il faisait nuit noire. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils étaient alors rentrés à Jarjayes, frissonnant à moitié de froid, à moitié de peur, aucun des deux ne voulant avouer à l'autre que le noir l'effrayait.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent de la demeure, ils y trouvèrent un comité d'accueil qui était tout sauf accueillant... Grand-Mère, mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète, les avaient immédiatement séchés et changés, non sans omettre de récompenser André, par quelques coups de louche, pour les découvertes dont il venait de faire profiter Oscar. La colère de la vieille femme était vite retombée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le sourire radieux qui semblait avoir élu domicile sur les lèvres de la fillette. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vue aussi heureuse. Cependant, le sourire de la petite fille fut bien vite délogé par la convocation de son père dans son bureau. Ce genre d'annonce n'augurait jamais rien de bon. C'est alors qu'elle jeta un œil à la pendule et s'aperçut qu'elle était de deux heures en retard pour le souper. Or, elle n'était pas sans ignorer combien son père, en bon militaire, tenait à la ponctualité.

A cet instant, les routes du souvenir se perdirent dans le temps et Oscar ne parvint pas à se rappeler avec exactitude l'entrevue avec son père. Elle supposa qu'elle avait probablement gagné le droit de chasser quelques monstres mythologiques ou d'affronter quelques corsaires les jours qui suivirent…

Des années plus tard, par cette chaude nuit d'été, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau le premier projectile glacé lui percuter le cou. Et, son cœur sourit…

A Suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le regard d'Oscar semblait contempler la nuit qui entourait le pigeonnier. Cependant, il n'était tourné vers l'extérieur qu'en apparence : elle contemplait différents tableaux que le merveilleux peintre du souvenir retraçait pour elle sur la toile de sa mémoire. Les couleurs étaient joyeuses, riantes, chatoyantes de bonheur innocent.

Combien de bêtises André ne lui avait-il pas apprises ? Elle avait tant apprécié ces découvertes, elle qui jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un jeune roturier n'avait été que discipline et devoir. Les yeux d'Oscar sourirent lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle serait bien en peine si on lui demandait de les compter… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à ce jour où André lui avait appris à descendre les escaliers sans emprunter les marches, c'est-à-dire sur la rampe.

«Mais si je t'assure que l'on peut descendre un escalier sans poser les pieds sur les marches» lui assurait André, le coin des lèvres retroussé en un sourire malicieux en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui apprendre dans peu de temps.

«Si on se fie aux lois de la physique, c'est scientifiquement impossible» avait rétorqué la fillette, péremptoire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et relevant le menton en signe de défi.

«Ah oui, les lois de la physique, bien sûr… Et si on procédait à une expérience qui te prouve le contraire ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, libre à toi de vouloir te ridiculiser !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » s'était-il écrié en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

A peine se trouvait-il en haut des marches, qu'elle lui avait jeté un «Et bien descend à présent, gros malin» emprunt de la supériorité de ce qu'elle prenait pour des certitudes inébranlables.

«Un instant, j'arrive» lui avait-il répondu d'une voix enjouée alors qu'il s'installait en haut de la rampe avant de la dévaler dans un grand éclat de rire qui résonna sous le haut plafond. Oscar lui avait immédiatement fait signe d'être plus discret : certes, elle appréciait la chasse aux monstres et la traque des pirates lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas trop fréquentes…

«Tu n'as pas descendu l'escalier, tu t'es contenté de glisser sur la rampe. C'est de la triche !

\- Ah bon ? Mes pieds ont-ils touché les marches ?

\- Non.

\- Ne suis-je pas au bas de l'escalier ?

\- Si.

-Donc il est tout à fait possible et très amusant de descendre un escalier sans que tes pieds touchent les marches, les lois de la physique diront ce qu'elles voudront.

\- Et moi je te dis que…

\- … que tu vas essayer !

\- Non ! C'est un manque de dignité flagrant !

\- Ah oui…. La dignité… quel beau paravent pour masquer ta peur ?

\- Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'ai peur ?!

-Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme ! J'en suis certain ! C'est officiel, Oscar de Jarjayes a peur !»

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la petite fille grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre, non sans regarder que son père ne le descende pas en même temps. D'un bond, elle sauta sur le haut de la rampe, puis, sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'élança. Pendant, sa glissade, elle ne put retenir un sourire, elle aimait la vitesse et le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle estima que ça finissait trop vite. Et décida de recommencer. Comme toutes les fois où André lui apprenait un nouveau jeu, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Elle eut même l'idée de descendre en tournant le dos au bas de l'escalier. Elle ne vit donc pas Grand-Mère passant avec un plateau où trônaient un pot de café et une tasse qu'elle devait monter au général. Elle ne parvint pas à arrêter sa course lorsqu'elle entendit André lui crier : « Oscar, non ! ». Inéluctablement, elle atterrit sur le plateau de Grand-Mère qui chut à terre, sous le poids de son nouvel occupant… La vieille femme ne put retenir un cri, et nulle oreille n'échappa au fracas que la chute produisit.

André ne put contenir son rire devant le spectacle d'une Oscar couverte de café. Grand-Mère s'enquit immédiatement de la santé de la fillette : s'était-elle brûlée ? Coupée ? Avait-elle mal quelque part ? Quant à Oscar, elle avait eut la présence d'esprit de se relever immédiatement. C'est donc debout que le général la trouva lorsqu'il sortit, furieux d'avoir été dérangé par pareil bruit, pour en connaître la provenance et la cause.

Le spectacle d'une Oscar dégoulinante de café ne lui fit pas le même effet qu'à André : il n'eut aucune envie de rire et demanda immédiatement des explications à son ''fils'' qui se révélait assez peu inspiré pour répondre de façon satisfaisante. Ce fut alors Grand-Mère qui expliqua au général qu'elle avait cru voir une souris. Effrayée, elle avait lâché son plateau. Le général avait levé un sourcil peu convaincu et dardé un regard soupçonneux sur Oscar avant d'ajouter : «Certes. Cependant, ceci n'explique pas pourquoi Oscar est couvert de café. Ne t'aurait-il pas bousculé alors qu'il courait Dieu sait où sans regarder devant lui comme à son habitude ?

\- En aucun cas général. En voyant le plateau tomber, Oscar s'est précipité. Craignant qu'il ne tombe sur moi, Oscar a préféré qu'il tombe sur elle. N'est-ce pas un amo… heu… une marque de courage ?

-Parfaitement. Je vous félicite Oscar. Puisque personne ne semble blessé, je retourne à mes affaires. J'attends donc un autre café… A propos, tu diras à Pierre de débusquer ce rongeur qui t'a effrayé. Il pourrait également causer de grandes frayeurs à la comtesse ou aux sœurs d'Oscar. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à comprendre pourquoi les femmes avaient peur d'un si petit animal. Enfin, passons.

\- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, Général».

Lorsque le général eut rejoint son cabinet de travail, André, Oscar et Grand-Mère ne purent se retenir de pouffer lorsqu'André dit, taquin : «Décidément, cette souris est incorrigible…. ».

A Suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Continuant à arpenter les routes du souvenir et les chemins de l'amitié, Oscar murmura avec une tendre nostalgie : «Et ce dîner* sur l'herbe…. »

Le printemps revenu, Oscar était curieuse de connaître ces fameux dîners sur l'herbe dont Grand-Mère lui avait parlés l'an passé. Armés d'un panier garni de mille délices, ils avaient profité du fait que tous les enseignants d'Oscar avaient contracté le fort rhume dont souffrait la fillette deux semaines auparavant pour se promener à loisir sur les terres dépendant directement de Jarjayes.

Oscar avait découvert une forme de dîner sur l'herbe qui lui était tout à fait étrangère. Un temps décontenancée par le fait de devoir manger sans couvert, elle avait fini par trouver la chose fort divertissante. Et, pour une fois, sous les yeux ébahis d'André, elle avait fait honneur à tous les plats préparés par Grand-Mère. Le petit garçon en avait ri en lui disant que si elle continuait à s'empiffrer de la sorte, bientôt elle deviendrait si lente à l'épée que même un vieillard ignorant l'art de l'escrime parviendrait à la battre sans difficulté.

«C'est faux ! J'ai toute mon agilité ! » avait-elle rétorqué, avec une lueur de détermination frondeuse dans le regard. C'était exactement ce qu'attendrait André pour lui apprendre de nouveaux jeux…

«Ah oui ? Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir ! » s'écria-t-il.

D'un bond, il se leva et fit la roue, puis il marcha sur les mains, avant d'effectuer un petit saut gracieux lui permettant de retomber sur ses pieds. Comme souvent lorsqu'il lui montrait de nouveaux jeux, Oscar le regarda, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, affichant à son insu une adorable petite moue dubitative indiquant qu'elle se demandait si son ami avait toute sa tête.

« A toi !

\- Décompose au moins des mouvements lentement que je puisse voir comment tu procèdes ».

André s'exécuta, renouvelant plusieurs fois ses explications. Puis, il lui lança : «Maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! Voyons ce que tu sais faire ! J'ai appris l'escrime et l'équitation, domaines où tu excelles. A toi de te mesurer à moi sur MON terrain !

-Prépare-toi à perdre ! Très vite, je serai meilleure que toi ! »

La fillette tenta tout d'abord d'effectuer une roue.

«Elle manque d'ampleur. Projette tes jambes plus haut » lui conseilla André.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant d'avouer : «André, mes chaussures glissent sur l'herbe.

-Je m'en doute, c'est pourquoi, j'ai retiré les miennes, ainsi que mes bas.

\- Hors de question que je t'imite pour les bas ! Je me dois de conserver un certain maintien en toute circonstance !

-Fais comme bon te semble, mais je te préviens tes bas seront tâchés d'herbe ».

La fillette ne répondit pas, concentrant toute son attention et son énergie à effectuer une roue des plus réussies. Assis par terre, croquant dans une pèche, André applaudit, avant de lui jeter à la cantonade : « Joli ! Maintenant, il te reste l'autre figure».

Au début, Oscar ne cessa de chuter et de se relever, fièrement, ne voulant pas admettre de ne pas parvenir à effectuer quelque chose. Après de multiples chutes et rechutes, elle parvint à marcher sur les mains de façon à peu près satisfaisante. André la complimenta, sans lui avouer qu'il avait mis plus d'un mois avant d'y parvenir.

Alors que la fillette n'avait de cesse de recommencer ces exercices réjouissants, André se leva et se mit en courir en lui criant : «Suis-moi, je vais te montrer un autre jeu tout aussi amusant !». Elle courut à sa suite. Ils gravirent une petite colline. Une fois parvenus au sommet, Oscar dit : «Oh, quelle vue magnifique ! Tu as vu ces fleurs jaunes au loin ! On croirait des champs d'or !». Il s'était contenté de répondre : «Allez, viens ! Fais comme moi !», en se jetant à terre, puis en roulant sur lui-même le long de la pente de la colline. Elle l'imita, à ceci près qu'André avait pris la précaution d'enlever sa chemise blanche au préalable, ce à quoi Oscar s'était farouchement refusé.

Se roulant dans l'herbe, caressés par une douce brise et le soleil printanier, ils exultaient de joie. Une fois en bas de la colline, Oscar resta allongée un long moment, les bras en croix, savourant le bonheur de cette liberté en pleine nature. André s'allongea à ses côtés et ils jouèrent à donner des noms aux nuages qui avaient des formes amusantes.

Puis, à contre cœur, ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Au lieu d'emprunter le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi à l'aller, ils en prirent un autre. Ils cheminaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils aperçurent un petit pont de bois. Oscar suggéra : «Et si on grimpait sur le parapet au lieu de passer par le pont. Ce serait amusant !». Ils décidèrent donc de traverser le cours d'eau en équilibre sur le parapet. Grisés de bonheur, ils oublièrent le poids du panier, de sorte qu'au milieu de leur traversée d'apprentis équilibristes, André fut déstabilisé par ce qui lui occupait les bras et tomba à l'eau. Oscar tenta de le rattraper et chut à son tour. Aucun des deux ne se blessa : par chance, la rivière était suffisamment profonde pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas tout en leur permettant d'avoir pieds. André se dirigea alors vers la rive, posa son chargement et cria à Oscar : «Mouillés pour mouillés, autant en profiter !». Ils s'amusèrent donc à se jeter de l'eau au visage, nagèrent, se lancèrent des défis : rester le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau sans respirer, aller chercher une pierre particulière au fond de l'eau etc.… Ils s'ébattirent dans la rivière, savourant le nectar de l'amitié partagée, sans penser aux conséquences.

Ce n'est qu'en regagnant la rive qu'ils prirent conscience de la couleur de la chemise et des bas d'Oscar : ils étaient totalement verts. L'herbe avait au préalable laissé des traces que l'eau avait diluées et répandues allègrement…

André ne peut retenir un : «Oh, j'ignorais ton fabuleux talent pour teindre les chemises et les bas. Qui sait, cela te servira peut-être en tant que militaire ?» rigolard. Oscar répliqua en le poussant à l'eau. Il l'entraina dans sa chute et ils chahutèrent amicalement. Entre deux éclats de rires, on pouvait entendre un « prend ça ! » auquel répondait un « et toi ça ! ». Puis, à bout de force, ils mirent fin à leur ablutions chamailleuses et rigolardes et se décidèrent à rentrer, un peu craintifs de l'accueil qui leur serait fait.

Cheminant vers Jarjayes, Oscar éternua plusieurs fois, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter André : elle sortait d'un mauvais rhume, il craignait une rechute. Entre les éternuements de la petite fille et la teinture de sa chemise et de ses bas, André éprouvait quelques craintes, d'autant plus que tous deux étaient presque plus mouillés que la rivière elle-même… Aussi, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la demeure, André suggéra de passer par l'entrée des domestiques, afin de passer le plus inaperçus possibles.

« Hors de question que j'emprunte l'entrée des serviteurs ! Je ne suis pas une domestique !

\- Tu préfères sans doute rencontrer ton père dans cette tenue….

\- Bon, c'est d'accord » dit-elle à contre cœur.

Alors qu'André s'apprêtait à la charrier, elle lui lança un : «Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'ignorais que l'herbe tachait à ce point ! Grand-Mère va être furieu…. Atchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !

\- Oscar, serais-tu souffrante ?

\- Bien sur que nous je me porte comme un …. Atchoum ! …. Char …. Atchouuuuuum ! … charme !

-Hum…. C'est ce que je vois…. ».

Ils parvinrent aux cuisines sans attirer l'attention. Lorsque Grand-Mère les aperçut dégoulinants, elle leva les mains au-dessus de la tête en scandant : «Mais qu'ais-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter deux chenapans pareils ?! Qu'ont-ils encore inventé pour…. »

Oscar ne put contenir un tonitruant éternuement qui interrompit le sermon que s'apprêter à leur faire Grand-Mère chez qui la colère céda immédiatement le pas à l'inquiétude : «Ma petite Oscar, serais-tu à nouveau malade ?

-Bas le boins de bonde Grand-Bère

-Hm… C'est ce que j'entends ».

Ils en étaient là lorsque le général entra en cuisine pour avertir Grand-Mère que le duc de Broglie se joindrait à eux pour le souper. Avant qu'il n'ordonne de préparer trois couverts, les sœurs d'Oscar et la comtesse avaient préféré fuir le rhume de la fillette pour l'air de leurs terres de Normandie, Oscar et André se cachèrent dans le bas du buffet. Alors que le général était en train de faire ses dernières recommandations à Grand-Mère, un «atchouuuuuum ! » étouffé se fit entendre.

«Mais quel est ce bruit, Grand-Mère ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, Général.

-C'est curieux, je jurerais…. »

«Atchouuuuuuuuuuum ! »

« Ah, cette fois, tu l'as entendu comme moi ! Tu ne peux pas prétendre que j'ai rêvé !

\- Non, Général. Il s'agit sans doute de cette maudite souris….

\- Pierre n'a-t-il pas fait le nécessaire ?

-Il fait son possible, Général, mais cette souris est une fieffée rusée !

-Hmm…. Je compte donc sur toi pour préparer un souper des plus fins.

\- Bien, Géné… »

«Atchouuuuuum ! »

«Maudit rongeur ! » s'écria Grand-Mère pour faire diversion, sachant très bien, pour l'avoir élever, que le général avait une sainte horreur des souris, des lézards et des grenouilles. Il ne s'attarda donc pas.

A Suivre…..

* * *

* Au XVIIIème, le dîner était le déjeuner, et le souper notre dîner. Je l'ai appris récemment^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

L'esprit d'Oscar emprunta un chemin de l'amitié plus rocailleux en pensant à un moment où elle avait tenté d'extirper une épine du cœur d'André, épine qui aujourd'hui faisait saigner son cœur à elle.

André résidait à Jarjayes depuis environ un an et Oscar lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle d'étude pour qu'ils s'attèlent à une version latine particulièrement difficile que leur précepteur leur avait demandé de réaliser. Ils avaient convenu de commencer de bon matin et ensemble, parce qu' «à deux, on est plus fort» avait proclamé Oscar. Or, la fillette attendait son ami depuis environ deux heures… en vain…

«André Grandier, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! Je ne ferai pas cette version toute seule ! On s'était fait une promesse ! Je jure de te retrouver et de te ramener ici de gré ou de force ! Tu avait promis !» s'était-elle écriée avec le silence pour seul auditoire avant de partir à la recherche d'André.

Le soupçonnant de ne pas s'être réveillé, elle était tout d'abord allée dans sa chambre. Elle avait trouvé le lit fait, la pièce parfaitement en ordre et surtout parfaitement vide. Perplexe, elle s'était rendue aux cuisines pour demander à Grand-Mère si elle savait où se trouvait son ami. Lorsqu'elle entra discrètement, elle fut surprise de n'y trouver que la vieille femme, alors que d'ordinaire ce lieu bourdonnait de domestiques allant et venant en un ballet de corvées qui souvent donnait le tournis à la petite fille. Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le silence était rompu par des pleurs étouffés. Grand-Mère pleurait et s'efforçait de le dissimuler. C'est pourquoi elle avait attribué à tous les serviteurs des tâches les éloignant des cuisines.

Découvrant avec perplexité que les adultes pleuraient aussi parfois, la fillette hésitait quant au comportement à adopter : devait-elle aller la consoler au risque de blesser sa fierté ou tourner discrètement les talons et respecter cette douleur dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause ?

Elle avait opté pour la première solution, le ventre noué d'appréhension : comment réconforte-t-on un adulte ? En a-t-on le droit ? Elle s'était approché en silence, contemplait le dos de l'aïeule se soulever au rythme de ses pleurs. Sans la contempler de face, elle avait posé avec une infinie précaution sa main sur son épaule. Le léger contact de la main de la fillette l'avait fait tressaillir. Sans tourner la tête, la vieille femme avait rabroué Oscar : «Ne reste donc pas ici ! J'épluche des oignons ! Veux-tu pleurer toi aussi ?

-Des oignons ?

\- Eplucher des oignons fait pleurer les yeux, Oscar. Sors d'ici, veux-tu ?!

\- Les oignons font sans doute pleurer les yeux mais pas le cœur. Or, c'est ton cœur qui pleure, Grand-Mère, je le sens».

Seul le silence répondit à Oscar qui ajouta : «Je te demande de me pardonner si je me suis montrée indiscrète. Je souhaitais seulement te consoler, comme tu l'as fait si souvent avec moi. Je me suis trompée : les enfants ne doivent pas avoir le droit de consoler les adultes. Je te renouvelle mes excuses. Je suis venue ici, car je cherche André. Il m'avait promis de me rejoindre en salle d'études à partir de 7h30. Il est presque 10h et il ne m'a pas rejointe. Nous devions travailler sur une version latine et…

-Ma petite Oscar, André n'a probablement pas le cœur à étudier le latin aujourd'hui en ta compagnie.

-Oh… Ais-je fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé ?

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. André…. Oscar as-tu oublié ?... Aujourd'hui est le premier anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et de ma petite Marie….

-…. Je comprends. Il épluche probablement des oignons quelque part….

-C'est cela, Oscar, il épluche des oignons. Laisse-moi à présent avant qu'ils ne te piquent aussi les yeux.

-Oui, je retourne en salle d'études pour travailler mon latin. André me rejoindra lorsque ses oignons seront épluchés».

Ayant pris conscience de la sinistre date, Oscar avait immédiatement su où trouver son ami. Elle était montée dans le pigeonnier et avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte, elle avait entendu les sanglots de son ami, entrecoupés de paroles : «Maman, Papa, pourquoi êtes-vous partis sans moi ? …. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul ? …. Venez me chercher…. Je ne veux plus être seul au monde…. ».

La fillette était alors entrée et s'était précipitée vers son ami, l'entourant maladroitement de ses petits bras. Avant qu'il ne la chasse, elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : «Et notre serment ? L'aurais-tu oublié ? Amis, nous ne seront jamais plus seuls. Jamais, André, je te le promets.

-Oscar, sois réaliste. Nous serons amis tant que nous ne serons pas adultes…

-Alors, nous ne grandirons jamais !».

La fougue de son amitié venait d'arracher à André un sourire. Il avait contemplé le visage de la fillette sur lequel se lisait le caractère entier de son amitié et toute l'étendue de la bonne foi des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Puis, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues mais cessant de sangloter, il avait ajouté : «Oscar, tu es la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir. Mais… Ne te vexe pas, je t'en prie… Oscar, imagine-nous dans quelques années, toi l'hériter des Jarjayes, promis à une belle carrière militaire, et moi l'orphelin destiné à être palefrenier…. Aujourd'hui, tu ne mesures pas ce qui nous sépare. Toutefois, les années passeront et rompront notre amitié, Oscar. C'est inévitable. Même si je suis ton compagnon d'études et de jeux, je ne suis pas noble. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus affirmer que nous sommes amis. Aux yeux des autres, tu devras te borner à dire que je suis ton valet personnel. Et au fil du temps, je le deviendrai, Oscar. La différence des vies que nous mènerons nous séparera…

\- Vas-tu te taire à la fin ! Vas-tu endiguer ce flot d'inepties qui coulent de ta bouche ! Bougre d'âne ! Me croirais-tu stupide ?! Je sais tout cela. Cependant, tu oublies un détail : du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai appris à jouer une comédie pour les gens, celle de l'hériter mâle des Jarjayes, alors que tu sais comme moi, bien que nous prétendions le contraire la plupart du temps, que je suis une fille. Crois-tu que je ne saurais pas jouer la même comédie concernant mes relations avec toi ? Aux yeux du monde, je feindrais de te considérer comme mon valet, et lorsque nous serons tous les deux, je te montrerai que tu es mon ami le plus cher…. André, tu es mon seul véritable ami…. Tu m'es incroyablement précieux…

\- Penses-tu réellement ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Evidement ! M'as-tu déjà entendu dire quelque chose que je ne pensais pas ?!

\- Non.

\- Parfait ! Allez, viens, nous devons affronter un monstre : la version latine ! Nous ne serons pas trop de deux !

\- Oui, il ce monstre-ci est particulièrement coriace ! Il faut absolument que nous soyons unis pour le terrasser ! …. Oscar, je ne pleurais pas tu sais… Je…

-Je le sais. Tu épluchais des oignons … comme Grand-Mère…. Tu devrais aller la voir… Et après, nous laisserons notre monstre nous attendre pour ferrailler ensemble. Tu as une revanche à prendre, n'est-il pas vrai ?

-En effet Oscar, j'ai une revanche à prendre. Je m'en vais voir Grand-Mère et à mon retour, prend-garde à toi !

-On se retrouve sous le chêne. J'ai une petite chose à faire avant… ».

Lorsqu'André l'avait rejointe, elle lui avait tendu une épée qui appartenait à sa famille depuis plusieurs siècles en lui disant : «Toi et moi, on est pareil !». Elle l'avait vu sourire et accepté un présent qui signifiait que l'amitié aurait toujours raison de leur différence de conditions.

Bien des années après, Oscar murmura : «Avais-tu raison ce jour-là André ? Le colonel de Jarjayes et André Grandier ne savent-ils plus être amis ? Seigneur, j'espère que tu avais tort… ». Puis, son poing s'était serré alors qu'elle s'écriait : «Morbleu ! C'est trop bête ! Je ne laisserai jamais ce jour arriver ! Jamais !».

Puis, son esprit partit à nouveau retrouver les enfants qu'ils étaient. Après avoir ferraillé deux bonne heures, Oscar était retournée aux cuisines et avait dit à Grand-Mère : «Maintenant que tu as fin d'éplucher tes oignons, pourrais-tu nous préparer un panier pour que nous dînions sur l'herbe ?

\- Et cette version latine ?

\- Oh, elle patientera jusqu'à demain. Nous devons la rendre dans quatre jours. Nous pouvons nous accorder une journée de repos, d'autant plus que Père est absent pour ses affaires et que Mère et mes sœurs sont chez Tante Adélaïde».

Comprenant que la petite fille tentait de distraire son ami de sa douleur, la vieille femme acceptant, non sans ajouter : «A condition que tu ne reviennes pas verte et enrhumée !

-Promis, Grand-Mère ! » s'était exclamé la petite fille.

Ils étaient alors à nouveau partis en expédition….

A Suivre…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Pour dîner, Oscar et André choisirent un joli coin de verdure, parsemé de fleurs sauvages au-dessus desquels voletaient des papillons aux ailes multicolores. L'endroit se situait en contrebas d'une colline caressée par un cours d'eau au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un moulin.

Durant tous le repas, Oscar avait lancé des regards dévorés de curiosité en direction du bâtiment, si bien qu'au dessert, elle n'y tint plus et demanda : «Es-tu déjà rentré dans un moulin ?

\- Oui, de nombreuses fois avec mon … père.. ».

Sa voix se brisa, des perles de douleurs naquirent au coin de ses paupières. Il baissa un instant la tête, ravala les souvenirs d'un temps révolu, prit son souffle et fit un effort pour poursuivre sa réponse à la petite fille dont le visage reflétait le regret d'avoir posé cette question qui faisait resurgir la souffrance de son ami. Il voulait à nouveau contempler la curiosité et l'enthousiasme dans les yeux d'Oscar. Ces bouffées de fraîcheur innocente étaient le plus efficace des baumes pour la blessure qui lui entaillait le cœur.

«Mes parents travaillaient la terre, Oscar, de sorte qu'une fois le grain récolté, il fallait se rendre au moulin pour le faire moudre.

\- Oh…. Comment est-ce à l'intérieur ?

\- Et bien, il y a des meules et…

-Des meules ?

\- Oui, ce sont de grosses pierres qui permettent de transformer le grain en farine.

-Ah… ».

S'apercevant que son discours n'éveillait aucune image dans l'esprit de son amie pour qui les travaux des champs se résumaient à une très vague abstraction, il lui lança : «Et pourquoi ne pas monter voir ? A cette heure-ci, les meuniers ont coutume de faire la sieste…

\- Profitons-en ! Allons-y ! … Et bien ! Que fais-tu ? Tu lambines !» s'écria la fillette qui avait gravi plus du quart de la colline à la course. Amusé par l'enthousiasme de son amie, André lui répondit : «Ne pavoise pas trop ! Je suis certain d'arriver le premier en haut, c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé volontairement de l'avance !

\- Non ! C'est moi qui serais la première ! » le défia-t-elle.

Et fidèle à elle-même, Oscar remporta le défi pour le plus grand bonheur d'André qui n'aimait rien tant que contempler le sourire radieux de la fillette pour qui chaque nouveau jeu était une découverte. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, il songea qu'il ne se lasserait jamais des rayons de joie dont elle l'éclairait en pareilles circonstances.

Craignant que ce meunier-ci délaisse la douceur de la sieste, ils pénétrèrent avec mille précautions dans le moulin, marchant à pas feutrés, parlant à voix basse. André put montrer à Oscar ce qu'étaient les meules et lui expliqua le fonctionnement du moulin. Constatant qu'une pointe de déception se peignait sur le visage de la petite fille qui aurait voulu le voir en marche, il lui lança : «Oscar, regarde ! Des sacs de farine ! Je connais un jeu formidable !

\- Ah oui ! Lequel ?!

\- Devine….

\- Heu… La farine sert à poudrer les perruques pour qu'elles soient bien blanches…. Alors… heu…. Ah non ! Hors de question que je m'en mette dans les cheveux ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient aussi blancs que ceux de Grand-Mère !

\- La farine sert aussi à faire du pain…

\- Ah bon… Tu ne veux tout de même pas que nous fassions du pain…

\- Mais non ! Tu es trop drôle, si tu voyais ta tête !» s'exclama le petit garçon, incapable de retenir son fou rire tant l'écart entre ce qu'il connaissait et ce que lui disait Oscar lui semblaient aberrant…. De la farine, sur la tête, quelle drôle d'idée ! Il préférait nettement l'avoir dans le ventre. Cependant, il se tut, sachant très bien que la fillette ignorait tout de ce genre de considération. Il se contenta donc de lui dire, des larmes de rire aux yeux : «Non ! Je te propose de jouer à saute-moutons sur les sacs.

\- Jouer à saute-moutons ? … Ce ne sont pas des moutons, mais des sacs… André, que me racontes-tu ?».

Cette fois, le fou rire fut si violent qu'il en tomba à genoux, se tenant les côtes et suppliant : «Oscar, je t'en prie, ne dis plus un mot. Tu es trop amusante !».

Elle le regardait, perplexe, se tordre de rire. Puis, piquée dans son orgueil, elle s'exclama : «André Grandier, vas-tu cesser de te moquer ?!

\- Je ne rie pas de toi, Oscar, mais avec toi. Je sais que ce sont des sacs, mais imagine que ce sont des moutons. Attend, je vais te montrer !».

Et, il lui expliqua comment faire. Elle essaya et s'écria en riant : «Tu as raison, c'est très amusant ! Je sens que j'aime beaucoup jouer avec ces moutons-sacs !».

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'André lui enseignait un nouveau jeu, elle recommençait jusqu'à s'enivrer de rires et du plaisir de se sentir libre. Aussi, elle n'écouta pas André lorsqu'il la mit en garde : «Attention Oscar, il arrive parfois que certains sacs….

VLAN !

\- … craquent…. ».

Voyant une petite frimousse couverte de farine sortir du sac pour lui demander : «Que disais-tu André ?», il fut à nouveau saisi d'un gigantesque fou rire. En guise de représailles, elle lui jeta des poignées de farine, comme elle lui avait lancé des boules de neige l'hiver dernier. Ils furent bientôt entièrement recouverts de farine dans laquelle ils se roulèrent avec délice jusqu'à ce que les pas du meunier parviennent à leurs oreilles. Ils se cachèrent et l'entendirent maugréer : «Les poules ne suffisent plus à ces maudits renards ! Ils saccagent à présent les sacs de farine ! J'm'en vais avertir au château !».

Lorsqu'ils entendirent les bruits de pas disparaître au loin, les deux enfants dévalèrent la colline jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient pris leur repas. Ils s'observèrent de la tête aux pieds et convinrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rentrer à Jarjayes ainsi, car l'état de leur tenue indiquait par trop l'identité des renards… Ils décidèrent alors de se laver dans le cours d'eau, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer la farine en pâte à pain…. Ils durent se résigner à rentrer ainsi, le remède étant pire que le mal….

Malgré une certaine appréhension, ils ne purent s'empêcher de plaisanter en chemin : «Oscar, si les courtisans recouvrent leurs perruques de farine, comment font-ils quand il pleut ? Leurs têtes doivent ressembler à des pains non cuits.

\- Si c'est ça, je ne porterai jamais de perruque ! Quelle horreur ! Crois-tu qu'ils en portent également sur le visage ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi ils craignent le soleil. Imagine qu'il pleuve et qu'après le soleil brille, et bien ils ont peur que la pâte à pain ne cuise sur leur visage!

\- Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine ! Sinon, pourquoi craindre autant le soleil ?

-Du pain en train de cuire t'irait pourtant très bien au teint !

\- C'est malin...».

Pendant que les deux garnements cheminaient en direction de la demeure des Jarjayes, le meunier était allé se plaindre auprès de Grand-Mère des méfaits des renards en demandant à ce que le maître en soit averti. Bien que songeant en son for intérieur que de toute sa longue vie, elle n'avait jamais entendu pareille ineptie, elle promit au meunier de faire la commission tout en le soupçonnant d'avoir un peu trop arrosé sa sieste…

Lorsque les deux chenapands se présentèrent à elle, elle s'exclama : «Ah, je les tiens les deux renards ! Oscar, je t'avais demandé de te comporter correctement !

\- Tu m'avais demandé de revenir ni verte, ni enrhumée. Nous ne sommes ni verts, ni enrhumés…

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, je te prie. Mais qu'avez-vous encore inventé tous les deux ? Ils sont intenab….. Vite ! Cachez-vous là !» s'écria l'aïeule en désignant une immense corbeille à linge. Elle eut à peine le temps de les recouvrir d'un monceau de draps lque le Général entra pour s'enquérir, avec humeur, auprès de Grand-Mère de l'endroit où se trouvait son fils qu'il venait de chercher partout dans la maison.

La vieille femme répondit : «Oh, Général ! Quel plaisir de vous voir de retour plus tôt que prévu...

[André –sous les draps- : Tu parles !

Oscar : Chuuuuuuuut !] »

Grand-Mère donna un grand coup dans ce qui semblait être les draps, pour signifier aux enfants d'être moins bruyants. Puis, elle reprit : «J'ai pris la liberté d'autoriser Oscar à prendre une journée de repos…

\- COMMENT ?! Une journée de repos ? ! Souhaiterais-tu en faire un paresseux ?!

\- Pas le moins du monde, Général. Cependant, aujourd'hui est une journée particulièrement difficile pour son compagnon d'études et d'armes. Il s'agit du premier anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et Oscar souhaitait le réconforter. Je les ai donc autorisés à sortir après dîner. Comprenez-moi, la vieille femme que je suis n'a pas su résister à la noblesse de cœur d'Oscar qui souhaitait faire oublier ce funeste anniversaire à André.

\- Je comprends. Tu as sans doute bien fait. Lorsque tu verras Oscar, tu lui diras que nous souperons ensemble ce soir, personne d'autre n'étant présent.

[Sous les draps, André : Flûte ! On ne soupera pas ensemble ! Quel…..] ».

Grand-Mère venait de donner un autre coup bien senti sur les draps, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement du Général : «Que fais-tu là, Grand-Mère ?

-Et bien je… je tasse les draps pour qu'ils ne me bouchent pas la vue lorsque je monterai l'escalier. Ce sont des draps propres pour la chambre d'Oscar et la vôtre.

\- Ah… Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu procédais ainsi. Ces draps me semblent froissés pour être mis dans un lit…

\- J'ignorais que vous possédiez quelque talent de lingère. Déjà enfant, vous posiez des questions qui ne vous regardaient pas. Si vous le permettez, à présent, je dois monter cette corbeille à l'étage».

Grand-Mère espérait que sa dernière remarque le fasse quitter sa cuisine. Elle avait omis un détail : elle venait de lui rappeler ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et, l'espace d'un instant, celui qui était devenu un général pétri de devoir et roide de discipline se revit enfant, en ce même endroit, en train de tenter de dérober des confitures à l'insu de Grand-Mère qui ne manquait jamais de le rattraper. Le Général étant visiblement décidé à demeurer planter en plein milieu des cuisines, un vague sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

La vieille femme dut donc se résoudre à se saisir de la corbeille, ô combien alourdie par son chargement imprévu, et la porta tant bien que mal en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Le Général la regarda un instant, puis pressa le pas pour rejoindre son ancienne nourrice : «Cette corbeille me semble bien lourde, Grand-Mère

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la corbeille qui est lourde, c'est moi qui ne suis plus toute jeune…

\- Dans ce cas, demande à un domestique de t'aider.

\- Jamais ! Moi vivante, personne ne touchera au linge personnel des maîtres de la maison !».

Devant l'air décidé de Grand-Mère, le Général capitula. Elle conduisit les deux occupants de la corbeille dans les appartements d'Oscar avec la ferme intention de laver soigneusement les deux chenapans pour faire disparaître toute trace de leurs incartades : Oscar se devait d'être on ne peut plus présentable pour souper en tête-à-tête avec son père…. Bien qu'elle ne le leur montre pas, elle était heureuse de leurs bêtises, car elles étaient parvenues à transformer un jour de deuil en un jour de fête pour son petit-fils.

A Suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après que Grand-Mère eut bataillé avec la pâte à pain qui semblait particulièrement apprécier les boucles blondes d'Oscar, la fillette fut fin prête pour souper avec son père. Elle appréhendait particulièrement ce tête-à-tête : elle aimait tant son père qu'elle aurait marché sur des braises s'il le lui avait demandé, cependant, elle tremblait sans cesse à l'idée ne pas être à la hauteur de ses exigences. Une boule d'angoisse sans cesse croissante commença par lui vriller le ventre pour finir par envoyer une amie lui nouer la gorge. Oscar était blême. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait remarquer que sa peau ne comportait plus aucune trace de farine. Le changement d'humeur de la petite fille n'avait échappé ni à André, ni à Grand-Mère. Cependant, elle ne pipa mot, estimant qu'avouer sa crainte équivaudrait à déchoir. Qui plus est, comment aurait-elle pu confier à André ou à Grand-Mère qu'elle aurait préféré que son père soit absent, alors que le petit garçon n'avait plus de parents ?

La fillette adopta donc une mine impassible un peu exagérée pour un enfant et un port altier et fier, digne de l'héritier des Jarjayes. La petite fille taquine, curieuse, et rieuse avait cédé la place au parfait fils modelé par son père. André avait assisté à la transformation. Il en fut saisi : il retrouvait le noble arrogant qu'il avait détesté à son arrivée. Et admiratif : la fillette possédait un degré de contrôle d'elle-même impressionnant pour son âge. Ce soir-là, il comprit que son amie avait deux visages : Oscar et Oscar de Jarjayes. Elle lui montrait le premier, réservant le second aux personnes ne voyant en elle que l'héritier de la lignée de militaires dont elle était issue.

Il n'en conçut que davantage de tendresse pour la fillette : il savait combien le travail identitaire qu'on lui demandait coûtait parfois à la petite fille. Quelle que soit l'attente, elle l'avait toujours satisfaite. Jamais, il n'avait pris Oscar en défaut lors des instants où elle se devait d'être Oscar de Jarjayes. Il savait combien satisfaire son père était important aux yeux d'Oscar. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'elle n'adopte pas ce visage d'adulte avant l'âge, il aurait voulu la garder comme elle était lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Depuis que Grand-Mère avait annoncé à la fillette qu'elle souperait avec son père, elle avait adopté un air grave et n'avait pas aligné deux paroles, ne répondant même pas aux taquineries d'André. Avant d'aller rejoindre son père, elle s'était contentée de souffler à son ami de la rejoindre dans ses appartements une fois la nuit tombée, en lui précisant d'emprunter la corniche et non la porte. Puis, d'un pas résolu mais calme, un voile de distance sur le visage, elle avait descendu l'escalier avec une lenteur grave, digne et ferme.

La regardant descendre, une pointe de chagrin lui brûlant le cœur, André s'était surpris à penser qu'une fois adulte, il rencontrerait souvent la martiale Oscar de Jarjayes et de moins en moins la rieuse Oscar. Cette dernière ne lui en parut que plus précieuse. S'il devait la perdre en grande partie, il devait profiter de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller la moindre minute, la moindre occasion de retrouver Oscar, aujourd'hui, demain ou dans les années à venir.

Quant à Oscar, quitter son ami en ce jour si pénible pour lui l'attristait profondément. Elle aurait tant voulu le distraire à nouveau. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se le permettre : son devoir de fils la réclamait. Et, elle ne le déserterait jamais, car elle savait que c'était la destinée de l'héritier de sa famille. A regret, son amitié se vit contrainte de courber l'échine devant son devoir, de sorte que pour lutter contre la tristesse qui emplissait son cœur, elle releva la tête avec défi. Oscar de Jarjayes la réclamait. Soit. Elle répondrait présent, sans faiblir. Bien que chaque pas l'éloignant de son ami lui fasse ruisseler sur son cœur une cascade de verre pilé, elle noya sa douleur sous un fard de fierté et de dignité, celui que requérait le rôle du parfait fils attendu par son père.

C'est donc droite et martiale qu'elle se présenta devant le Général. Ce dernier observait Oscar de Jarjayes sur lequel rien ne semblait avoir prise. Cette froideur impassible sur son visage d'enfant semblait si incongrue qu'elle fit frissonner son cœur de père. N'étant pas autorisée à adresser la parole à son père en premier, la fillette se contentait de souper en respectait tous les codes du savoir-vivre. Intérieurement, elle scrutait le moindre de ses gestes, gourmandant celui qui n'entrait pas dans le rang des exigences du Général. Oscar se montrait aussi parfaite qu'impénétrable. Le Général ne pouvait adresser qu'un seul reproche à son enfant : celui d'être par trop conforme à ce qu'il exigeait, adoptant la distance qu'il convient d'adopter entre parent et enfant.

Le spectacle de cette enfant par trop semblable à une adulte fit naître en son cœur l'envie de connaître davantage Oscar, la contemplation d'Oscar de Jarjayes lui glaçant les veines. Cependant, comment chasser son héritier pour faire apparaître son enfant ? Que lui dire ? Il réalisait qu'il ne savait rien de la personnalité d'Oscar. Il la regardait porter à ses lèvres les différents plats en songeant qu'il était bien incapable de dire lequel son enfant préférait ou même s'il les appréciait. Il dut faire un intense effort de réflexion pour parvenir à adresser la parole à la petite fille qui lui faisait martialement face. Il pensa trouver un terrain d'approche en abordant le thème de sa version latine. Oscar y excellait. Etant jeune, il avait particulièrement apprécié la traversée des Alpes par Hannibal. C'était précisément sur un extrait de cette épopée que portait la version de la fillette…

«Oscar, maintenant que nous en sommes au dessert, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de votre version latine. Ne portait-elle pas sur Hannibal ?

\- Oui, père.

\- Pourriez-vous aller la chercher ?

\- Elle n'a pas encore été corrigée par M. de Priam.

\- Peu importe. Je suis curieux de lire votre travail.

\- Bien, Père» répondit une Oscar gagnée intérieurement par l'affolement : occupée à soulager le chagrin d'André, elle n'avait tout simplement pas fait la version en question.

Cependant, rien dans son comportement ne la trahit. Et, c'est fière et digne qu'elle sortit de table, se dirigeant vers la porte avec lenteur. Tant que le regard de son père put l'apercevoir, elle ne se départit pas du maintien martial qu'elle s'était imposé. Une fois hors du champ de vision paternel, elle s'était précipitée en cuisines auprès d'André et de Grand-Mère, expliquant le péril imminent qui lui tendait dangereusement les bras. Bien que la version ne fût à rendre que dans les jours à venir, son père avait toujours imposé à la fillette d'effectuer les devoirs exigés par son précepteur aussitôt qu'on les lui donnait. Elle se trouvait donc en faute et ne le savait que trop.

Comprenant l'épineuse situation dans laquelle la fillette s'était mise par amitié, Grand-Mère l'écarta d'un geste ferme, lui dit : «Oscar va chercher une feuille vierge, puis rejoints-moi. Ne discute pas. Fais ce que je te dis !».

Et c'est avec autorité qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Fermement, elle dit au Général : «Je viens de voir Oscar monter dans ses appartements. J'ai donc supposé que je pouvais desservir. J'en profite pour vous avertir des méfaits d'une bande de renards que le meunier est venu me signaler aujourd'hui. Non seulement, ils attaquent les animaux, mais ils ravagent les cultures, et vont même jusqu'à éventrer les sacs de grains et de farine ! Général, il vous faut impérativement prendre des mesures !

\- Es-tu certaine que…

\- Parfaitement ! Vous devez agir ! »

Oscar arriva à ce moment, sa feuille -blanche- à la main. Grand-Mère fit mine de la tancer :

«Oscar ! Crois-tu que ce soit le moment ?!

\- Mais... Père m'a demandé ma version…

\- Ne discute pas et vas te coucher ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de songer au latin. Ton père a une décision importante à prendre !

\- … Oui Grand-Mère. Je vous prie de me pardonner si je vous ai interrompu, Père.

\- Oscar, restez un instant ! Demain, vous m'accompagnerez à la chasse ! Des renards sévissent sur nos terres !

\- André nous accompagnera-t-il ?

\- En aucun cas ! André est roturier, l'auriez-vous oublié ?! Seuls les nobles ont le droit de chasse.

\- Bien, Père. Je serai prêt au levé du jour».

Une fois dans ces appartements, Oscar rangea la feuille de papier porteuse de la version latine inexistante. André eût tôt fait de frapper à la fenêtre. Elle le fit rentrer, et dit un peu triste :

«Nous ne pourrons pas passer la journée de demain ensemble, car…

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Tu vas à la chasse aux renards…. Vous risquez de rentrer bredouilles, puisque les renards en question c'est nous !

\- Je sais. Ceci dit, tu conviendras que je ne pouvais pas le dire à Père et que l'excuse de Grand-Mère était très bien trouvée et arrivait à point nommé. Je serai quitte pour une journée d'ennui profond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le lendemain, on ira chasser un animal beaucoup plus intéressant !

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? Dis, dis ! Allez, André !

\- Hmmm… Bon d'accord. Je te le dis, mais tu gardes le secret !

\- Promis !

\- Nous allons chasser… le dahu !

\- Le dahu ? Quel est cet animal ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Tu le sauras quand tu le verras. C'est un animal mystérieux dont la forme peut varier selon les régions ….

\- C'est vrai ? Oh qu'il me tarde d'aller le chasser. Rien que le fait d'y penser me rendra la journée de demain moins pénible» s'écria la petite fille des étoiles dans les yeux….

A Suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Oscar ignorait qu'au même instant un autre cœur parcourait les chemins de l'amitié, de sorte que malgré la distance et à leur insu, les deux amis jouaient la mélodie des souvenirs, à quatre mains, ceux de l'un complétant ceux de l'autre…

Bien que le corps d'André dansât avec Elise, son esprit s'était échappé pour remonter bien des années en arrière. Oscar était partie à la chasse en compagnie de son père, de sorte que le petit garçon traînait comme une âme en peine, cherchant vainement un moyen de s'occuper. Il avait un temps songé à s'atteler à la fameuse version latine pour faire la surprise à son amie à son retour. Or, en ouvrant le tiroir du bureau d'Oscar, il avait constaté, à regret, que la petite fille s'était acquittée de ce pensum pendant la nuit.

Accompagné d'un véritable concerto de soupirs qu'Oscar n'aurait pas manqué de moquer, traînant les pieds et son ennui, il s'était rendu aux cuisines. Grand-Mère avait saisi son visage à deux mains, l'avait contemplé un instant, puis lui avait dit : «Oscar te manque, n'est-ce pas ?». Il s'était contenté de hocher de la tête. L'aïeule l'avait alors fait asseoir face à elle et lui avait donné des légumes à éplucher afin de l'occuper. Effectuant son travail mécaniquement, André avait levé la tête vers Grand-Mère qui effectuait la même tâche que lui, et avait demandé : «Grand-Mère, pour quelle raison couvres-tu toutes les bêtises que nous faisons ?

\- André, concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais au lieu de dire des âneries !».

Il s'était tu quelques instants, puis était revenu à la charge : «Ne veux-tu vraiment rien me dire ?

\- Tu es aussi entêté qu'Oscar ! ... Très bien, je vais te répondre. Mais avant cela, tu dois me promettre de ne pas répéter à Oscar ce que je m'apprête à te confier.

\- Je te le promets, Grand-Mère.

\- Laissons ces légumes, et allons inspecter la roseraie…. Philomène ! Toinette ! Finissez d'éplucher ces légumes ! J'ai à faire !».

Grand-Mère n'avait pas permis à André d'ajouter un mot avant d'être certaine qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse surprendre ses confidences. Elle avait alors commencé un récit qui avait tant ému le petit garçon qu'il changea à tout jamais son regard sur le général –qu'il avait jusque-là surnommé en son for intérieur ''devoir et discipline''- :

«Vois-tu, André, je fais ce que j'aurais dû savoir mieux faire avec Rainier…

\- Le Général ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, le Général. J'étais jeune à l'époque et je ne l'ai pas assez protégé de son propre père…. Enfant, Rainier était bien différent du sévère Général que tu connais. Il était affectueux, très doux, rêveur. Il aimait la lecture, la musique, l'étude des textes anciens. Il était taquin et gourmand. Il tentait toujours de me dérober un pot de confiture. Il avait peur de tout, en particulier des souris, des grenouilles et des lézards.

\- Il m'est difficile d'imaginer le Général éprouvant de la crainte envers quoi que ce soit… ou en train de se goberger de confiture…

\- Et pourtant, c'était le cas, crois-moi. Il était si différent de son frère aîné…

\- De son frère aîné ?! Mais, je croyais que le Général était l'aîné de sa famille …

\- Non, il ne l'était pas, il l'est devenu, par force, hélas…. Oh André, cette maison a longtemps été hantée par un fantôme…

\- Un fantôme rôde à Jarjayes ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Avec Oscar, nous allons lui en faire passer l'envie d'hanter cette demeure ! Fais-nous confiance !

\- Cesse donc de dire des sornettes ! C'est une image et il n'y a pas matière à s'amuser, crois-moi ! C'est une histoire à vous fendre le cœur ….

\- …..

\- Malgré son masque de dureté impassible, le Général porte un deuil sans fin et un fardeau dont rien ne semble parvenir à le délester. Rainier avait un frère de deux ans son aîné. Il s'appelait Oscar. Celui-ci était toujours prêt à se jeter dans n'importe quelle aventure, à relever tous les défis, y compris et surtout les plus dangereux. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est noyé. Il avait décidé de parvenir à remonter la rivière à l'endroit où le courant entraîne vers le fond, tu sais, près….

\- Du chêne…

\- Mon Dieu, Oscar et toi ne vous êtes pas baignés là tout de même !

* Si et nous avons bien failli nous noyer, mais je le garderai pour moi…*

\- Non, Grand-Mère. Je m'en suis douté parce que … parce que tu m'as souvent dit d'être prudent à cet endroit.

\- Ah, je préfère cela….

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, nous ne sommes pas inconscients. Donc le frère aîné du Général a voulu relever un défi à cet endroit …

\- Oui, mon petit, et il s'est noyé. Rainier ne savait pas nager et n'est pas parvenu à sauver son frère. Pourtant, il a fait tout son possible, je t'assure. Lorsqu'il est venu chercher de l'aide, il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque le docteur Lerminier*a annoncé qu'Oscar était mort, le père de Rainier s'est tourné vers son second fils et lui a craché au visage : ''Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui êtes mort ?! Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne vous pardonnerai la mort de votre frère ! Je vous en tiens pour le seul responsable ! J'ose espérer que vous saurez réparer un tant soit peu votre faute inexpiable en vous montrant digne de prendre sa succession ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autre fils ! Je suis certain qu'une de vos nombreuses sœurs sauraient se montrer plus à la hauteur que vous !''. Puis, le père de Rainier a tourné les talons, sans jeter un regard à son fils. J'ai cru que Rainier allait fondre en pleurs tant sa lèvre tremblait, et, à ma grande surprise, je l'ai vu serrer les poings avec une telle force que ses jointures ont blanchi. Et, pour la première fois, j'ai vu sur son visage cette expression de dureté que tu lui connais. Il s'est dirigé vers ses appartements, écartant de la main les attentions dont je tentais de le couvrir. Après ce jour, il a changé. Il a délaissé la musique et les livres et s'est entraîné au maniement des armes et à l'équitation, quitte à en mourir d'épuisement. Il est parti à l'Ecole Militaire. Il y restait, même pendant les congés. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : sortir premier. Il y est parvenu à force d'efforts incommensurables. Il n'est revenu ici que le jour où il a appris son classement. Il était heureux, car il était persuadé que son père consentirait enfin à lui pardonner le décès de son frère. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas, mon petit. Ça m'a fendu le cœur lorsque j'ai entendu son père lui jeter : ''C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire … A propos, comment avez-vous procédé ? L'Ecole d'Officiers n'accueillerait-elle que des filles à présent ? Nous verrons comment évoluera votre carrière…''. Rainier s'est à nouveau efforcé de se faire pardonner. Il n'y est jamais parvenu. Même lorsqu'il a été nommé Général, son père a haussé les épaules. Rainier est allé jusqu'à implorer son pardon à genoux. En vain. Lorsque son père se trouvait sur son lit de mort, Rainier a renouvelé sa demande. Même au seuil de la mort, son père s'est détourné. Le Général n'a obtenu qu'une réponse : ''Vous n'êtes même pas capable de perpétuer mon nom ! A mes yeux, vous demeurerez à jamais un fils indigne ! Ayez un hériter et je réviserais peut-être ma position !''. Il est décédé avant…. Deux ans après, la comtesse donnait naissance à une nouvelle fille… Oscar… Tu comprends à présent le choix et le comportement du Général. Mon cœur saigne pour lui, car je sais qu'il souffre encore. Je voudrais éviter qu'Oscar ne devienne comme son père en grandissant. J'aimerais tant pouvoir conserver son côté espiègle que je suis prête à couvrir toutes vos bêtises d'enfant. Grâce à toi, ma petite Oscar n'est plus seule, et grâce à elle, tu ne l'es plus. Crois-tu que je sois dupe de cette histoire de renards… Je me doute que les animaux en question sont deux, l'un est brun, l'autre blonde et se prénomment Oscar et André. Vous vous êtes montrés inconséquents, il est vrai. Mais c'est le propre et la magie de l'enfance. Et, vous êtes parvenus à faire d'un jour de deuil un jour de fête. Tu sais tout à présent. Tu sauras tenir ta langue, je te fais confiance, André ?

\- Oui, compte sur moi.

\- Bien. Je dois te laisser à présent. J'ai réellement à faire. Allez, tu finiras bien par trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper».

Intrigué par les révélations de Grand-Mère, André s'était rendu dans le bureau du Général et y avait trouvé un vieux journal intime. Dévoré de curiosité et armé de l'apaisante certitude que le père d'Oscar serait d'absent toute la journée, André n'avait pu résister à la tentation de lire. Sa lecture le surprit fort, certains passages en particulier : des anciens et des très récents.

Le Général avait manifestement commencé ce volume-ci le soir de la mort de son frère. Au début, il y confiait sa peine et sa culpabilité tout en se faisant le serment de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un lire en lui, «pas même Grand-Mère que j'aime tant» écrivait-il.

Puis, venaient des remarques sur les exigences de son père, son espoir d'obtenir un jour son pardon en parvenant à égaler son frère décédé voire à le surpasser. André avait été très touché de constater les efforts déployés par le jeune garçon à peine plus âgée qui lui à l'heure actuelle, efforts puisant dans l'énergie du désespoir et se heurtant invariablement à un mur d'hostilité. Le papier dévoilait chaque espérance déçue et chaque blessure qui s'en était suivi.

Puis, le Général était parti à l'Ecole d'Officiers, avec la ferme intention «de décrocher la première place pour enfin obtenir ce sésame vers la sérénité : l'assurance d'être pardonné et l'espoir d'être un jour aimé». Il n'avait strictement rien écrit lors de ses années d'instruction. A son retour, le style avait changé : il était plus sec et évoquait des rapports militaires. Le rejet de son père était consigné de façon laconique : «Père n'a pas accepté de me pardonner. Ma première place ne suffit pas. Sans doute, devrais-je mettre ma vie à obtenir son pardon ? Soit. Il en sera ainsi». Puis, après ce court passage, des années de silence.

Il avait visiblement repris la plume peu avant l'arrivée d'André à Jarjayes. Y était relatée une conversation que le Général avait surpris entre ses filles raillant la ''créature'' tout en la craignant. Derrière le militaire, c'était le père qui écrivait et s'inquiétait pour son enfant. Il redoutait qu'elle ne grandisse dans un océan de solitude. Aussi, l'arrivée d'André le remplit-il de satisfaction. Se trouvaient également quelques réflexions concernant le mariage prochain d'une des sœurs d'Oscar. André les avait lues en diagonale. Puis, le petit garçon s'était trouvé confronté à un passage où le Général avait rapporté le fait que Grand-Mère évoque fréquemment les méfaits d'une souris. Il était commenté en ces termes : «Fort étrange… Pourquoi Grand-Mère évoque-t-elle ces satanés rongeurs, sachant que je les ai en horreur ? Je crois devoir avoué que j'ai plus ou moins fui à l'idée de voir une pareille bête passer à côté de moi. Etait-ce l'effet recherché ? Marron-Glacé agit-elle avec Oscar et André comme elle agissait avec [l'écriture tremblait] Oscar et moi ? Je fais sans doute erreur. Elle aura certainement oublié mes faiblesses d'antant : j'y ai travaillé…».

Les tractations en vue du mariage d'une des sœurs d'Oscar se trouvaient à nouveau consignées. Elles firent à nouveau bailler André. Suivaient quelques souvenirs d'enfance du Général. Il racontait comment il tentait de s'introduire dans la cuisine à l'insu de Grand-Mère pour dérober un pot de confiture qu'il partagerait avec son frère. Il expliquait avoir été récemment submergé par un flot de souvenirs inattendus : il lui avait semblé entendre à nouveau la voix de son frère et le voir derrière le carreau lui faire signe de se dépêcher. Le petit garçon remarqua que le trait avait à nouveau tremblé sur le mot ''frère'', indiquant une émotion extrême.

Le Général poursuivait : «Quelqu'un aurait-il réellement pu le sauver ? Suis-vraiment responsable de sa mort ? N'est-il pas temps de chasser le fantôme qui m'a toujours hanté : l'espoir d'être enfin pardonné ? N'est-il pas chimérique ? Oscar n'est-elle pas la dernière offrande faite à Père, l'agneau sacrificiel qui me permettrait d'obtenir ce pardon posthume que j'ai attendu toute mon existence aussi ardemment que vainement ? Ce soir, lors du souper, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur de père se glacer en regardant Oscar attentive à être parfaite, tremblante à l'idée de ne pas l'être suffisamment. N'ais-je pas en d'autres temps agi de même ? J'aimerais percer la carapace d'impassibilité qu'elle affiche en ma présence. Je n'ai qu'une chose à lui reprocher : de tendre tout son être vers la perfection que je lui impose. Je dois avouer avoir dû réfléchir intensément avant de trouver quelques paroles à lui adresser. J'ai subitement réalisé que l'enfant qui me faisait face au sens propre comme au sens figuré avait tout d'une étrangère.

Est-elle heureuse ? Le sera-t-elle ? Une fois adulte, si elle menait une existence typiquement serait-elle plus heureuse ? J'ignore si mon choix est le bon. J'ai fait primer mon devoir de perpétuer mon nom, mon désir d'être enfin pardonné, sur la nature d'Oscar. Ceci dit, hommes ou femmes, ne sommes-nous pas tenus d'obéir de manière indéfectible aux exigences de notre rang ? Une femme se doit de se marier, un homme, un Jarjayes, de devenir militaire au service de la monarchie. De quelle marge de choix disposons-nous réellement ? Je la crois très faible, de sorte qu'il ne me semble pas qu'Oscar sera plus malheureuse en suivant le destin que je lui ai tracé que si elle se conformait aux exigences de son sexe.

Trèves de réflexions stériles ! Oscar est destiné à perpétuer notre nom et semble s'en montrer tout à fait digne. Après tout, se montrer soucieux d'adopter une attitude conforme à des idéaux de devoir et de discipline ne peuvent en aucun cas être néfaste. Il suffit ! J'ai un devoir à accomplir, tout comme Oscar. Cessons ces fariboles sur le bonheur. Il n'est qu'une chimère destiné aux fous et aux rêveurs, aux bons à rien… Chacun se voit attribuer un devoir et doit s'y dévouer corps et âme. Oscar se pliera également à cette obligation, car nul ne saurait y déroger, nul ne le peut».

Ainsi, s'achevait la lecture d'André qui pensa que le Général avait rapidement prit à nouveau le pas sur le père. Il comprit cependant qu'il était moins austère et moins rigide qu'il le paraissait tout comme il partagea le souci de Grand-Mère : faire en sorte qu'Oscar ne lui ressemble pas trop étant adulte. Cette lecture avait été pour lui une leçon de vie : l'existence change les gens au-delà de ce que l'on croit possible. Entre les confidences qu'il avait couchées sur papier et le récit de Grand-Mère, le Général lui était soudainement apparu comme un ange que la vie avait brutalement plongé dans un baquet de boue terrestre, lui arrachant les ailes au passage et refusant à toute force de les lui rendre. Plus que jamais, il s'était juré de protéger Oscar de cette destinée : pour rien au monde, André n'aurait voulu qu'on dérobe à la petite fille la joie de vivre qu'elle portait en elle. Il empêcherait la vie de trop amidonner son cœur de devoir pour préserver comme un trésor le souffle de passion qui l'emportait soudainement. Il sourit en songeant que la chasse au dahu serait un bon moyen d'empêcher Oscar de Jarjayes d'avoir trop d'emprise sur Oscar…

A Suivre…

* * *

*Imaginons que c'était le médecin des Jarjayes avant le docteur Lassone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les chemins de l'amitié conduisirent Oscar et André vers l'épisode de la chasse au dahu.

«Oscar ! Oscar ! Viens voir ! Il est passé par là, je viens de l'apercevoir ! Viiiiiite ! Suis-moi !

\- André, es-tu certain ? Je n'ai rien vu…

\- ça, ma chère Oscar, c'est parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment envie de le voir !

\- Pas assez envie ! Pfff…. Plus que toi en tout cas ! Je te parie un pot de confiture de Grand-Mère que je l'attrape avant toi !

\- Pari tenu, Oscar ! Mais il te faudra aller le voler aux cuisines ! Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras…

\- Mieux que toi en ! La dernière fois, tu n'as récolté que des coups de louche, en fait de confiture. Parce que tu n'as réussi qu'à casser le pot ! Alors je ne peux faire que mieux !

-Allez, maintenant, dépêche-toi, Oscar, sinon on va perdre sa trace !

\- Bah oui, la bonne excuse pour éviter de parler du pot que tu n'as pas réussi à voler…

\- Oscar, laisse tomber ce maudit pot et ….

\- Ah non, c'est toi qui l'a laissé tomber, pas moi !

\- Oscar, le dahu va finir par s'échapper si tu continues à parler confiture. Allez, il est parti vers le nord, suis-moi !» ordonna André.

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux, droit devant eux, courant à toutes jambes. Oscar prît la tête et se retourna pour le narguer gentiment :

« Je suis passée devant toi, nananananère ! Et je devais te suivre…. Bon, d'après ce que tu as dit il faut aller tout droit. Allez, arrête de lambiner !».

Les enfants coururent longtemps à travers champ pour suivre la trace du dahu qu'André affirmait avoir vu. Sceptique Oscar arrêta soudain sa course pour scruter les environs. Elle ne put constater que l'absence de tout animal, ce qui fit naître quelques doutes en elle.

«André, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Je ne vois rien.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, sa forme varie selon les régions.

\- Ah… Mais comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit bien d'un dahu ?

\- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Tu parles d'un argument ! Tu connais le dahu de la région où tu vivais avant, mais comment peux-tu être certain que ce que tu vois est bien le dahu d'ici ?

\- … Heu… En fait, sa forme varie aussi selon les personnes ?

\- COMMENT ?! Mais alors comment deux personnes peuvent-elles se mettre d'accord sur le fait d'avoir capturé un véritable dahu ?

\- Ah Oscar…. Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Si tu en avais déjà vu un, tu saurais ce que l'on ressent quand on l'aperçoit. Peu importe sa forme, il a un pouvoir qui fait qu'on le reconnaît immédiatement. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer … Tu sais, c'est …

\- Oui… Mais pourquoi est-ce- que je ne vois rien ? C'est agaçant à la fin !

\- C'est parce que tu te poses trop de questions. Le dahu sent que tu doutes de lui et il ne se nourrit que de la confiance et de la foi des humains.

\- HEIN ?! Il ne mange jamais ?

\- Non.

\- Il boit ?

\- Non plus.

\- C'est le fait de croire en lui qui fait que tu le maintiens en vie.

\- Oh… et, si je n'y crois pas, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu l'affaiblis et il risque de mourir si d'autres personnes ont déjà douté de lui…

\- Ouh, mais c'est grave alors. Promis, je ne doute plus ! J'y crois dur comme fer ! Même plus que toi ! … Oh ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il vient de sauter la barrière ! Viiiiite ! Dépêchons-nous !

\- Oui, mais fais moins de bruit, le dahu déteste les cris. Ça l'effraie. Et si tu lui fais peur, tu ne pourras jamais gagner sa confiance».

Ils avancèrent à pas feutrés, l'un derrière l'autre, et se tapirent derrière un bosquet au feuillage luxuriant. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux se risquait à passer la tête avec d'infinies précautions. Puis, adoptant des mines de conspirateurs, ils échangeaient leurs impressions :

«- Alors Oscar, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Ah… heu… bah… à un dahu ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Non, pas d'où je suis. De quelle couleur est-il ?

\- Heu… Blanc, avec des rayures noires et marrons. Il est très grand et ne ressemble à aucun autre animal que je connais. Il a une corne sur l'avant de la tête et…

\- Je vais doucement passer juste à côté du toi. Veille à demeurer immobile pour ne pas faire bouger les buissons. Il aurait peur.

\- D'accord. Mais s'il est craintif à ce point, comment va-t-on s'en approcher ?

\- Attend que je le vois et je te répondrais.

\- D'accord, je ne bouge plus, viens je t'ai fait une place» murmura la fillette.

André se pencha pour voir le champ dans lequel se trouvait le dahu d'Oscar… Il n'y vit que plusieurs tas de foin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'exclamer :

«Oh Oscar ! On a de la chance ! On a affaire à un dahu très spécial ! Il réalise le vœu le plus cher de celui qui sait gagner suffisamment sa confiance pour parvenir à le caresser.

\- Comment le sais-tu puisque le dahu change sans cesse de forme ?

\- Mais non, pas cette espèce de dahu-là. Comme c'est ton premier dahu, je te laisse y aller. C'est une grande chance tu sais. Tout le monde, ne l'a pas dans sa vie.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

\- Si, mais deux personnes lui feront peur. Allez, vas-y.

\- D'accord…. Mais comment dois-je faire ?

\- Une fois, face à lui, tu sauras… c'est ton cœur qui te guidera… ».

La fillette sortit craintivement de sa cachette et s'avança très lentement vers le milieu du champ. Elle fit mine de caresser l'animal imaginaire comme elle caressait son cheval. Elle dit tout doucement à André : «Regarde, il s'est couché.

\- Très bien. Caresse-lui le ventre, il adore ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Et quand tu le sens prêt, n'oublie pas de toucher sa corne en faisant un vœu… Demande ce que tu désires le plus au monde…».

La fillette s'exécuta et commença un long monologue censé être un dialogue avec l'animal imaginaire : «Tu as le poil très doux. Tu es beau. Je n'avais jamais vu d'animal comme toi. Tu as l'air gentil. Je… je ne te fais pas peur… je suis contente… Oui, j'ai bien dit ''contente''. Tu es surpris parce que j'ai l'air d'un petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, je suis une petite fille qui s'habille et vit comme un petit garçon. Tu en as vu d'autres ? Oui ! Et quand ils grandissent, comment deviennent-ils ? Parviennent-ils à être à la hauteur des exigences de leur père. Tu sais parfois, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… Tu ne répèteras à personne que je t'ai avoué ma peur, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Tu es adorable».

Sur ce dernier compliment, la fillette embrassa le museau de l'animal qui soudain lui semblait bien réel. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'écoutait, la comprenait et lui répondait. Elle poursuivit son monologue qui, cette fois, lui paraissait être un véritable dialogue :

«Tu as toujours vécu dans la région ou en as-tu changé ? Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? Formidable ! Et où es-tu allé ? Aux Amériques ? Comment est-ce ? Dis, dis ! Raconte !»

Craignant que son amie soit surprise, assise dans un champ en train de parler toute seule, André chuchota : «Oscar, tu ne peux pas lui poser trop de questions, tu sais. Sinon, il va disparaître avant que tu n'aies pu formuler ton vœu. Il n'est pas autorisé à côtoyer les humains trop longtemps sinon il perdrait son pouvoir magique».

La petite fille regarda alors l'animal imaginaire droit dans les yeux et dit : «Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas le droit de rester trop longtemps en compagnie des humains. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal. Bon, il va falloir que je m'en aille alors… Tu m'autorises un vœu ? Oui ? Tu es merveilleux» s'écria-t-elle en embrassant à nouveau sur le museau l'animal qui n'existait que dans son imagination.

«Je vais faire mon vœu. Mon ami m'a dit que je devais toucher ta corne. Alors n'ais pas peur, d'accord. Tu m'y autorises ? Oui ? Merciiiiii !».

Elle embrassa à nouveau l'animal et toucha sa corne. Son visage indiquait un fort degré de concentration, proportionnel au désir de voir son vœu se réaliser. Enfin, elle le formula à haute voix : «Je voudrais qu'André et moi soyons amis toute notre vie, que jamais rien ne puisse nous séparer jusqu'à notre mort !».

Elle lâcha la corne du dahu et demanda : «Tu crois que tu peux le réaliser ? Oui ? Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ! Je sais, je dois partir. Au revoir ! Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons !». Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de partir retrouver André qui essuyait tant bien que mal les larmes d'émotion que le vœu de son amie avait fait jaillir. Certain qu'elle allait demander à devenir un «véritable garçon», il avait été surpris et pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il avait entendu ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

En contemplant la pénombre étoilée, toujours assise sur la rambarde du pigeonnier, Oscar murmura à l'intention de son dahu qu'elle savait imaginaire : «Je renouvelle mon vœu. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Fais en sorte qu'André me pardonne. Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer, je n'ai pas eu le choix… Il a eu l'air de prendre mon absence avec un tel détachement que je crains que notre amitié à la vie à la mort ne soit qu'une chimère d'enfant supplémentaire… Pourtant, je suis toujours son amie, et son amitié m'est incroyablement précieuse… Je voudrais tant qu'il se souvienne de mon vœu… Je t'en prie, rappelle-le-lui. Dis-lui que je suis toujours aussi sincère, même si j'ai grandi … Même si je suis aujourd'hui le colonel de la Garde Royale qui ne peut se soustraire à certaines obligations, quelque part, au fond de moi, je suis toujours l'Oscar qu'il a connue à l'époque où je t'ai rencontré …».

Quant à André, il leva les yeux vers la même toile céleste constellée de points lumineux et pensa : «Oscar, j'espère que la vie, notre différence de statut et de fonction n'a pas rompu ton vœu. Je voudrais tant que rien ne puisse jamais nous séparer… Est-ce trop demander ?».

Au même moment, ils se souvinrent de ce qui avait suivi leur chasse au dahu…. Le chahut dans les tas de foins ….

A Suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Ayant rejoint André derrière le bosquet, Oscar demanda à son compagnon : «Après avoir fait un vœu avec le dahu, doit-on faire quelque chose de particulier ?». Il lui avait répondu par un étrange sourire, puis l'avait attrapée par la main et l'avait entraînée en courant dans le champ où se trouvait les tas* de foin. D'un ton très solennel, il lui avait fait promettre le secret le plus absolu sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Pénétrée de la gravité du moment et curieuse de connaître la suite, elle avait promis avec le plus grand sérieux. André lui avait alors demandé de lui tendre ses deux mains et de se laisser faire.

«Me laisser faire sans savoir ce que tu as en tête ?! Hors de question !» avait-elle répondu dans un haut-le-corps qui avait beaucoup amusé André. Ce dernier avait alors expliqué à son amie : «Je ne peux pas tout te révéler parce que tu fais encore partie des non-initiés. C'est un rituel secret pour que ton vœu soit exaucé. Cependant, si je t'explique avant ce que je vais faire, il ne se réalisera pas

-Ah… Je comprends».

Elle lui avait tendu ses deux mains. Il les avait saisies, puis les avait croisées, avant de s'écrier : «Maintenant, fais comme moi ! Et surtout ne lâche pas mes mains !». Il l'avait alors entraînée dans un tourbillon qui très vite les avait beaucoup amusés, à tel point qu'aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter de tourner l'un avec l'autre. Soudain, André lâcha une des mains d'Oscar. Déstabilisés, ils furent chacun projetés dans l'un des tas de foin qui les entouraient. Etourdis, ils s'y laissèrent aller un moment jusqu'à ce qu'André se rappelle d'un autre jeu qui l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Il grimpa sur le haut du tas et lança à Oscar : «Allez, monte-toi aussi !

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ça fait partie du rituel. Non, je ne monterai pas sur du foin ! Je serai ridicule ! Et, je me dois de…

\- Oh, mais si tu continues, je vais te donner le même surnom qu'à ton père à mon arrivée : ''devoir et discipline'' !

\- Comment t'es-tu permis de rire de Père ?

\- Allons, Oscar, ce n'est pas méchant… Et puis, je ne l'appelle plus comme ça maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Heu… parce que…. Parce que j'ai pensé que ça ne te plairait pas.

\- Quelle perspicacité mon cher André !

-Allez, fais comme moi ! A moins que tu n'aies peur du vide ! C'est ça ! Tu as peur ! Et donc tu te cherches des faux-fuyants ! Tu as raison, fuir est beaucoup plus digne !

\- Fuir ! Je vais te montrer si je fuis ! » s'était-elle écriée avant de grimper sur le haut du tas de foin plus vite que si cet acte avait été sa seule chance de survie.

L'œil amusé par la réaction d'Oscar dont il était absolument certain, André s'assit et se laissa glisser vers le bas, invitant son amie à l'imiter. Elle le fit, et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

«On recommence André ?

\- Et comment ! »

Puis, Oscar eut l'idée de se mesurer à André en déterminant le plus rapide à grimper et à glisser. Il fut décidé que l'épreuve celui qui serait le plus rapide sur dix montées et descentes serait déclaré vainqueur. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils obtinrent une parfaite égalité. Un peu las de l'exercice, André décida de taquiner son amie en lui lançant une poignée de foin. Elle répliqua et bientôt les tas ne furent plus que de la paille éparpillée à terre. Constatant leurs méfaits, ils se regardèrent, et s'écrièrent avec un sourire malicieux : «Encore les renards ! Ils sont infatigables !».

Ils quittèrent alors le champ pour aller jouer à cache-cache dans un coin plus arboré. Pendant ce temps, un paysan s'était rendu au château pour se plaindre des nouveaux forfaits des renards. Grand-Mère n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité des ''renards'' en question, mais n'en laissa rien paraître lorsqu'elle rétorqua : « Quels diables de renards ! Sois sans crainte Mathieu, le maître en sera informé au plus vite !».

Lorsqu'Oscar et André rentrèrent de leur escapade, elle les attira rapidement dans le cellier en disant : «Venez par ici mes deux petits renards, il y a trop de monde en cuisine et vous êtes couverts de paille. Je vais essayer de vous en enlever le plus possible avant de vous faire prendre un bain. Oh, ma petite Oscar, ce n'est pas possible, une multitude d'épiets sont venus se ficher dans tes boucles ! Il va falloir les retirer un à un. Ce soir, tu soupes à nouveau seule avec ton père

\- Morbleu ! C'est vrai ! Je t'en prie Grand-Mère, enlève-moi tout ça pour que je sois présentable… Si Père comprenait qui sont les renards, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences… Crois-tu qu'il renverrait André ?

\- Je l'ignore, Oscar. Je ne suis pas ton père. Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous soyiez séparés. Je vais donc vous aider encore une fois. Mais promettez-moi d'être plus prudents et surtout que plus personne ne viendra se plaindre des méfaits des renards».

Ils avaient promis. Grand-Mère leur avait alors demandé de se rendre discrètement aux écuries et de s'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre et ferme la porte de l'intérieur. Elle avait trouvé un prétexte ignoré des deux enfants pour y faire porter deux baquets d'eau chaude et leur avait apporté des vêtements propres qu'elle avait dissimulés dans un panier.

«Aïe ! Grand-Mère, tu me fais mal !

\- Cesse tes jérémiades, Oscar : on pourrait t'entendre. Ces maudits épiets se sont entortillés dans tes boucles. Je ne peux pas éviter de te tirer les cheveux.

-C'est dans des moments pareils que l'on peut mesurer ton incommensurable courage, ma chère Oscar » l'avait raillée André. Elle avait répliqué en lui jetant de l'eau au visage… dont Grand-Mère reçut une partie…

«Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux ! Pas moyen de vous faire tenir en place ! Il me semblait avoir entendu une promesse tout à l'heure …. Et un juron que j'ai fait mine d'ignorer, n'est-il pas vrai Oscar ?

\- …. Oui, Grand-Mère. Je te prie de m'excuser. Je tiendrais parole.

\- Bien ! André, n'aurais-tu rien à ajouter ?

\- Heu… Comme Oscar, je te présente mes excuses. C'est parce que je l'ai taquinée qu'elle a réagi ainsi.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant, plus aucun de vous ne bouge jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé de réparer vos dégâts !

\- Oui Grand-Mère » avaient-ils répondu d'une même voix, tel un véritable chœur d'angelots…

Oscar fut tout à fait présentable pour le souper qui se déroula comme le précédent, jusqu'à ce que son père lui demande : «Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée, Oscar ?

\- Et bien, j'ai retravaillé ma version et j'ai chassé le dahu en compagnie d'André… C'était…

\- LE DAHU ?!

\- Oui, Père. C'est un étrange animal qui…

\- Epargnez-moi vos explications ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit ! Lorsque nous aurons fini de souper, vous demanderez à André de se rendre dans mon bureau. Je dois lui parler. A présent, terminez en silence et allez vous coucher.

\- Bien, Père».

Le souper achevé, Oscar avait fait part à André de la convocation de son père, non sans ajouter : «Généralement, ça n'augure rien de bon… je n'aurais sans doute pas dû parler du dahu

\- Tu lui as parlé de la chasse au dahu, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui…. Je voulais parler de l'étrangeté de l'animal…. Tu sais pour comparer avec ceux qu'a utilisés Hannibal pour traverser les Alpes. Je comptais expliquer pour quelle raison des dahus auraient été encore plus efficaces que des éléphants.

\- Oh non….

\- J'aurais dû me taire ? Je n'ai pas parlé de voeu ou de rituels, comme promis, tu sais...».

Grand-Mère était alors intervenue en demandant à la petite fille de se rendre dans ses appartements, l'assurant qu'elle trouverait une solution et qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés.

Une fois seuls, la vieille femme avait dit à André : «Tu lui as faire croire à l'existence du dahu. C'est malin ! Le Général ne va pas apprécier que tu racontes de pareilles fariboles à Oscar, crois-moi ! Pour cela, il pourrait fort bien décider de t'éloigner d'Oscar en t'envoyant à l'orphelinat.

\- C'était une idée stupide, c'est vrai… mais je voulais faire connaître le merveilleux à Oscar. Elle est si sérieuse, si pragmatique que…

\- Je comprends. Tu as sans doute raison mais le Général ne voudra rien entendre à cet argument… Laisse –moi réfléchir….. Oui…. C'est cela…. Tu vas lui dire que …. »

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

André avait écouté les recommandations de Grand-Mère très attentivement. Etant ainsi convoqué dans le bureau du Général pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il sentait une boule d'angoisse croître dans son ventre tel un monstre tout droit arrivé du marécage de la peur pour lui dévorer les entrailles. Il se raidit pour mieux lutter contre sa terreur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter lorsqu'il songeait qu'il ne risquait rien de moins que le départ pour cet orphelinat honni sur lequel il avait entendu des histoires terrifiantes. Il imita Oscar lorsqu'elle se rendait à ce genre de convocation : droit et impénétrable. Et il comprit certaines des paroles que prononçait son amie dans ces occasions : ''Le courage n'existe pas sans la peur. C'est à la volonté d'en triompher que l'on mesure la bravoure. Sans la crainte, elle ne serait que de l'inconscience ou de la bêtise''.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

«Entre ! »

Il frémit, mais poussa la porte en raccommodant autant qu'il le put le manteau de courage dans lequel il tentait de se draper et que des mites d'angoisse semblaient soudainement dévorer goulument.

Il entra. Le Général lui fit signe de pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante que le froid silence de l'aride militaire alourdissait encore davantage. André avala péniblement sa salive, attendant que son vis-à-vis veuille bien desserrer les lèvres qui semblaient au jeune garçon plus pincées que jamais. Il sentait la terreur lui arracher son manteau de courage pour mieux l'envelopper de sa propre cape et l'encapuchonner. Il entendait les battements affolés de son cœur qui étaient beaucoup plus rapprocher que les mouvements de balancier de l'horloge. Ils semblaient si lents, si lourds que chacun d'entre eux apparaissaient à André comme autant de muettes sentences. Le jeune garçon veillait à ne rien laisser paraître de la peur qui sourdait de chacun de ses pores, sifflant à ses oreilles, prenant possession de ses entrailles, de sa tête, de son cœur qui lui semblait aussi lourd que douloureux.

Le Général se décida enfin à rompre le silence. Ses paroles lentes et scandées ne firent que redoubler la pesanteur de l'atmosphère et la terreur de l'enfant tant elles tombaient comme des couperets fendant le silence : «Ainsi André, tu t'es amusé à étourdir Oscar de fariboles ridicules alors que ton rôle consiste à être son compagnon d'armes. Si tu continues, bientôt mon enfant croira aux contes de fées. Comprends-tu les dommages que tes histoires fantasmagoriques peuvent causer à l'avenir d'Oscar, à ce à quoi mon enfant est voué ? En tant que futur militaire, Oscar n'a pas à croire à ce genre d'inepties populaires ! Oscar est noble, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Même s'ils te semblent anodins, tes actes sont graves, car ils peuvent être lourds de conséquences pour Oscar et donc pour la lignée des Jarjayes. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?»

André avait contemplé quelques instants ces prunelles acier, si impénétrables qu'elles lui semblèrent aussi insondables que l'Enfer. Puis, il s'était remémoré ce qu'il savait du Général et les conseils de Grand-Mère. Il avait donc serré les poings pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour répondre, fermé les yeux et avalé une grande lampée d'air. Tout en lui lui commandait de parler. Cependant, les mots semblaient se tarir dans sa gorge, telle une source trop profondément enfouie dans le sol pour pouvoir jaillir à l'air libre. Cependant, il était impératif qu'il parle ! Il le fallait ! Il pensa donc très fort à son amie dont le courage ne l'abandonnait pas au cours des différents entretiens de ce genre auxquels elle avait dû faire face. Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir la bouche. Toutefois, elle se referma sans qu'une seule parole n'en sorte. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, songeant au courage de son amie, l'implorant à distance de le lui transmettre.

«Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner si mes paroles vous froissent. Cependant, je suis dans l'obligation de vous répondre que nous avons bel et bien chassé le dahu» répondit le petit garçon dont le visage semblait aussi calme qu'un lac que nulle brise ne vient jamais effleurer et la voix assurée et mesurée.

«Il suffit ! Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Crois-tu que j'ignore que le dahu est un animal imaginaire que les enfants du peuple s'amusent à poursuivre ?!» tonna le Général

«Les dahus ne sont en aucun cas imaginaires. Avant d'habiter ici, nous en avions deux. Ils sont blancs et donnent du lait. Ce dernier est différent du lait de vache, mais il permet aussi de faire du fromage. Nos dahus étaient blancs, avaient deux cornes et un petit bouc. Ils broutent l'herbe, et si on les laisse en liberté, ils courent très vite et sont capables de grimper des pentes très arides.

\- ….. Mais enfin ! Tu me décris des chèvres !

\- Oui, en français, on les appelle ''chèvres'', et dans mon patois, on les nomme ''dahus''. Vous pouvez demander à Grand-Mère si vous le souhaitez, elle confirmera. Je conçois que vous soyez mécontent que j'aie utilisé un mot de patois pour m'adresser à Oscar. Je vous demande de m'en excuser, le terme français ne me venait plus à l'esprit. Souvent, si je pense aux animaux ou aux travaux de la terre, je les nomme tout d'abord en patois, puis en français. C'est tout à fait différent pour les choses que j'ai apprises depuis que je vis ici, de sorte qu'un mot de patois ne m'a échappé que cette fois-ci.

\- Et bien, tu veilleras à ce que ces mots ne t'échappent plus du tout ! Oscar n'a pas à être instruit de ce langage populaire et impropre à sa condition.

\- Bien, Général.

\- A présent, demande à Grand-Mère de venir me voir.

\- Bien, Général. Puis-je disposer ?

\- Oui».

André dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta dans les bras de Grand-Mère qui l'embrassa. Soulagé et au comble de la joie, il lui murmura à l'oreille : «Il m'a cru, Grand-Mère. J'ai dit ce que tu avais dit et il m'a cru. Il te demande à présent de monter, probablement pour confirmer».

Grand-Mère monta et confirma avec un aplomb sans failles les dires de son petit-fils. Plaçant une confiance inébranlable en celle qui avait été sa nourrice et la seule présence affectueuse lors de ses années les plus sombres, il la crut sans autre forme de procès. L'affaire était close.

L'aïeule ne manqua pas le jour suivant de sermonner ses deux chenapans en leur expliquant qu'elle ne mentirait pas une seconde fois pour les couvrir, car le mensonge était un péché.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque les rires et les jeux d'enfant avaient cédé le pas aux devoirs, alors que le Général, Oscar et André se trouvaient en voyage sur les terres des Jarjayes, un jeune capitaine de la Garde Royale et son valet personnel avaient échangé un coup d'œil complice et avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pouffer lorsqu'ils entendirent le sérieux Général converser avec ses paysans en parlant de ''dahus'' pour désigner des ''chèvres''….

Et en cette oppressante nuit d'août, le jeune capitaine devenu colonel ne put s'empêcher de rire sous la rafale des souvenirs, rire auquel fit écho celui de son ami qui se trouvait séparé d'elle par l'espace mais pas par le cheminement de la pensée et du cœur…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Avant-propos** : Ce chapitre répond à un défi lancé sur le forum français de Marine. En voici l'intitulé : «Il fait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, André ne supporte plus cette canicule. Mais le pire dans tout ça sont ses ennemis jurés : LES MOUSTIQUES ! Cela se passe dans leur enfance ».

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Un autre souvenir vint frapper à la porte de la mémoire des deux amis : la drôle de guerre qu'André avait menée lors de son second été à Jarjayes…

Le jeune garçon contemplait d'un œil torve le soleil qui, à peine levé, commençait à étendre sa lourde chape de chaleur sur Versailles et ses alentours. Dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation d'étouffement constant, cette moiteur permanente auxquels la tenue qu'il portait le condamnait ! L'année précédente, la chaleur avait été présente mais était demeurée supportable, car il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable canicule !

Il ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir aller et venir torse, mollets et pieds nus comme il le faisait avant de venir vivre à Jarjayes. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fait quelques tentatives qui lui avait valu quelques coups de louche de Grand-Mère et des commentaires outrés d'Oscar : un homme digne de ce nom se doit de supporter de tels désagrément sans se plaindre et sans tenter de déchoir en allant vêtu ou plutôt dévêtu comme n'importe quel va-nu-pieds ! La fillette avait expliqué d'un ton péremptoire que le rang de noble contraignait à une certaine contenance qui impliquait des contraintes, oubliant dans sa verve que son ami n'appartenait pas à la noblesse…

Le souvenir de l'oubli de la petite fille qui , spontanément les avait placés sur le même plan, lui permettait de supporter le carcan de chaleur auquel le condamnait ce maudit mois d'août qui semblait s'étirer en longueur de façon encore plus poisseuse que les rubans de guimauve qu'il achetait parfois au marché lorsqu'il y accompagnait Grand-Mère.

La chaleur était encore un moindre mal comparé aux ennemis qui l'attaquaient sans merci chaque nuit : les moustiques. Ils semblaient s'être passé le mot pour entrer par bataillon de sa chambre, allant et venant, tourbillonnant, bourdant à ses oreilles, piquant la moindre parcelle de peau non couverte.

Il avait, dans un premier temps, tenté de les chasser : plus il leur donnait l'assaut, plus ils semblaient arriver en renfort… Dans un second temps, il avait essayé le repli en se couvrant entièrement avec un drap. Cependant, l'écrasante chaleur l'obligeait très vite à baisser pavillon ou plus exactement le tissu avec lequel il se protégeait. Et, rapidement, les moustiques n'avaient de cesse de le mordre avidement, chaque piqûre faisant hâtivement place à une cloque, de sorte que le lendemain, il ressemblait à une boursouflure géante, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Oscar aux éclats.

Curieusement, alors qu'il était toujours enclin à partager les sujets d'hilarité de son amie, cette fois-ci, son rire le rendait bougon, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître les taquineries de la fillette.

Au bout de quelques jours, bien qu'épargnée par les moustiques, elle finit par partager la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Il souffrait et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Ils avaient alors tenté un autre remède : placer une quantité importante de vinaigre dans la chambre d'André. La nuit venue, ils s'étaient alors subrepticement glissés en cuisine pour subtiliser tout le vinaigre dont Grand-Mère disposait. André n'avait récolté de cette tentative qu'un cuisant échec (curieusement, les moustiques semblaient encore davantage attirés par le liquide… ) agrémenté de quelques coups de louches ancestraux pour le récompenser d'avoir dévaliser la cuisine.

Les deux enfants avaient alors eu l'idée de frotter le corps d'André avec de la citronnelle, car ils avaient entendu dire que la plante faisait fuir les moustiques. Le jeune garçon s'était enquis auprès de différents serviteurs de l'apparence de la citronnelle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en cueillir, Grand-Mère le retint pour l'aider en cuisine, car les Jarjayes recevaient un ancien camarade de l'Ecole d'Officier du Général. Oscar avait donc été obligée de ramasser seule les plans de citronnelle qu'elle ne connaissait que de façon très approximative.

Sa première impression avait été de penser que la plante en question piquait si fort qu'elle avait la sensation d'une brûlure. Puis, elle s'était dit que c'était sans doute ce contact désagréable qui faisait fuir les moustiques. Elle avait donc contenu et tu sa douleur pour courageusement ramener ce qu'elle voyait comme LE sésame vers la paix pour son ami.

A peine rentra-t-elle au château, qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre d'André. Ils frottèrent tous deux l'ensemble du corps du jeune garçon : ce dernier se chargea des endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre alors que la fillette s'occupa des autres parties de son corps. Comme son amie, il fut surpris par la douleur qui l'envahit au contact des plantes. Cependant, il se rangea à son interprétation : c'était probablement cette pénible sensation qui faisait détaler les importuns. Par conséquent, il souffrit en silence, ne voulant pas perdre contenance devant son amie.

Très vite, ils eurent une désagréable surprise : voir apparaître sur tout le corps d'André une myriade de boutons qui ornait également les mains d'Oscar. Ils durent se résoudre à en avertir Grand-Mère qui ne manqua pas d'en avertir le Général qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer quérir le docteur Lassonne, les deux enfants ayant volontairement omis d'expliquer qu'ils avaient frotté le corps d'André avec la ''citronnelle'' qu'Oscar était allée ramasser. Ils avaient, en effet, honte d'avouer qu'ils étaient mis en déroute par de si petits animaux que les moustiques.

Le docteur Lassonne arriva prestement et examina les deux enfants, hochant la tête en signe de perplexité, avant de déclarer que les cloques qu'il constatait n'entraient dans aucun des symptômes des maladies connues. Mu par un enthousiasme purement médical qu'il fut le seul à éprouver, il proposa de transporter les enfants à Port Royal pour en faire des objets d'étude.

«Oscar n'est pas un OBJET ! C'est mon héritier ! » vociféra le Général.

«André non plus !» hurla Grand-Mère.

C'est louche à la main qu'elle poursuivit l'imprudent médecin à travers la pièce en le menaçant : «Ouh ! Mais il va les guérir MES PETITS, ce médecin pour les chevaux de bois ! Sinon, je vais étudier son crâne une fois qu'il aura fait connaissance avec ma louche la plus vaillante ! Non mais ! Transformer mes trésors en objets d'étude ! Je vais lui en donner des objets d'étude moi ! Alors, il va se décider à nous dire ce qu'ils ont ces chers anges ?! »

Devant tout ce charivari, Oscar jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle tenta donc de prendre la parole : «Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous interrompre. Cependant, il me semble important d'insister sur le fait que…. »

«Ma petite Oscar, ne cherche pas à te sacrifier courageusement ! Je te garantis que ce médecin pour les chevaux de bois va vous guérir, j'en réponds sur la vaillance de ma louche ! » tonna Grand-Mère alors que le malheur médecin s'efforçait d'esquiver les coups, sans songer à remarquer que le genou dont se plaignait souvent la vieille femme semblait en parfait état de marche quand il s'agissait de lui courir après dans le but de l'assommer…

La fillette grimpa sur le lit, s'y tenant debout fièrement, comme sur une estrade. Elle reprit d'un ton plus coupant : «Il me semble important de mentionner le fait qu'André est dévoré par les moustiques… »

La nouvelle sembla si incongrue que Grand-Mère en oublia de poursuivre Lassonne qui en profita pour souffler, non sans ajouter pour rétablir une part de son autorité scientifique passablement écornée par l'attaque à la louche en règle qu'il venait d'essuyer : «Ils sont particulièrement virulents cet été en effet. Cela provient des étendues d'eau importantes dans la région. Qui plus est, la chaleur les rend plus agressifs et… »

«Diantre ! Le château de Versailles est entouré de nombreuses pièces d'eau. Quelle catastrophe pour la monarchie si leurs Majestés venaient à être piqués par ces dangereuses créatures ! » coupa le Général

«La belle affaire ! Oubliez la monarchie quelques instants pour songer à MES PETITS qui ont été la cible de ces insectes ! A moins que ma louche ne vous tente, sauf votre respect … » intervint Grand-Mère, intervention qui fit l'effet d'un soufflet donné au Général, de sorte que tous attendaient sa réaction. Profitant de cette nouvelle accalmie, Oscar parvient enfin à terminer sa phrase : «Nous avons donc frotté son corps avec de la citronnelle».

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur la petite fille qui renchérit : «Oui, avec de la citronnelle. Nous avons entendu dire que cette plante éloignait les moustiques».

«On pourrait formuler l'hypothèse qu'André soit allergique à la citronnelle, ce qui expliquerait les cloques qui le recouvre. Mais dans la mesure où il n'est pas le seul à être affligé de ces curieuses pustules que …. » commença le malheureux médecin qui ne semblait pouvoir avoir le dernier mot.

«Ma petite Oscar, pourrais-tu aller chercher ces plantes ?»le coupa Grand-Mère.

La fillette s'exécuta et tendit les plans de ''citronnelle'' à l'aïeule qui s'écria : «Mais ce n'est pas de la citronnelle ! Ce sont des ORTIES ! Les cloques s'expliquent. André en a sur tout le corps et Oscar sur les mains. C'est tout à fait logique. Ouh ! Médecin pour les chevaux de bois paralytiques ! Même pas capable de reconnaître des cloques provoquées par des orties ! J'ai la louche qui me démange !».

Sans attendre le développement de la démangeaison de louche dont souffrait Grand-Mère, le docteur Lassonne s'éclipsa en promettant de préparer un onguent que son jeune assistant apporterait au plus vite, ce qu'il fit….

A suivre….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Oscar comme André s'arrêtèrent à une station décisive des chemins de leur amitié.

Oscar venait d'avoir douze ans et son corps se modifiait peu à peu, de sorte qu'un jour Grand-Mère lui expliqua qu'elle devait masquer sa poitrine naissante pas un bandage qui ne devait plus la quitter dans les années qui suivirent. La toute jeune fille s'était patiemment laissé entourer le buste de bandes, fièrement, sans ciller, les mâchoires serrées, le regard impénétrable et lointain. Elle avait suivi ses différentes leçons sans un mot, et plongée dans ses pensées, avait ignoré superbement André toute la journée. N'y comprenant rien, ce dernier s'en était ouvert à Grand-Mère, qui, à mots couverts, lui avait expliqué qu'Oscar était en train de vivre l'une des journées les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Bien qu'ayant un doute sur la nature des pommes naissantes à rendre invisibles, l'adolescent eu malgré tout l'intuition de ce qui arrivait à Oscar et surtout une idée de l'endroit où la trouver : le pigeonnier.

Il y monta subrepticement, en prenant soin de n'être aperçu de personne. Il poussa la porte avec d'extrêmes précautions, car il était partagé entre l'envie d'aider son amie et la crainte de la froisser. Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer, de sorte qu'il put l'observer. En la contemplant assise par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés et enfouie dans ses bras, elle versait des larmes silencieuses, se pensant à l'abri dans son repaire.

André fit un pas en avant. C'est alors qu'elle le prit conscience de sa présence. Son premier réflexe fut de le chasser par des paroles dures : pour la toute première fois de sa vie, la présence de son ami lui donnait l'impression que l'on touchait sans ménagement sa blessure intime à vif.

«Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Ta seule présence suffit à me rappeler combien il t'est facile d'être un homme ! Tu n'as aucun effort à faire pour cela ! La nature t'a fait ainsi ! Pour moi, c'est différent ! C'est si injuste ! Je déploie tant d'efforts ! En vain ! M'entends-tu ? EN VAIN ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis définitivement plus un homme ! La nature a décidé de me le rappeler ! Je te hais André, je te hais ! Je te déteste pour ce que tu es et que je ne pourrais jamais être ! Vas-tu te décider à me laisser à la fin ?! Je veux être seule ! SEULE ! » lui hurla-t-elle avec une telle violence que des larmes avaient envahis les yeux d'André, lui nouant la gorge, étranglant sa voix.

Il fut si blessé par les paroles d'Oscar qu'il fut tenté de lui obéir et de prendre la fuite pour ne jamais plus la revoir. Il avait à présent treize ans, connaissait son métier de palefrenier et pouvait donc servir ailleurs qu'à Jarjayes. Un instant, il avait mentalement imaginé fuir le plus loin possible d'Oscar, pour mieux échapper à la douleur que ses propos avaient fait entrer dans son cœur. Il s'apprêtait donc à lui obéir lorsqu'il mesura l'ampleur de sa souffrance à elle à l'aune de la sienne.

Il fit alors volte-face pour lui répondre : «Si tu le souhaites, je partirais, Oscar. Mais avant, je veux te dire quelque chose. Seuls ton courage, ta droiture, ton sens de l'honneur et du devoir, ton habileté au combat définissent ta valeur, Oscar. Peu importe ton enveloppe corporelle. Tu n'as démérité en rien et tu es le digne héritier de ta famille. Quelques morceaux de tissus n'ont pas le pouvoir de changer ce que tu es véritablement».

Un « menteur ! » accompagné d'un coup de poing bien senti avait tenu lieu de réponse. André avait répliqué de la même façon, sans retenir ses coups, afin de lui montrer qu'elle l'égalait, en dépit de leur différence de sexe, et aussi pour chasser de son cœur ce monstre de souffrance que ses premiers propos avaient introduit dans son cœur. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Le combat fut long et ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de force.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle et des forces, se faisant face, adossés à un des murs du pigeonnier, jaugeant de la fatigue de l'autre, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Soudain, l'œil ne se fit plus menaçant mais amical : ils venaient de se souvenir du serment prêté étant enfants, en ce même lieu.

C'est Oscar qui fit le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, l'agita en disant : «Drapeau blanc… Arrêtons ce stupide combat…. Ton amitié est, en vérité, la seule source d'espoir qui ne se tarit jamais. Je m'y abreuve lorsque celles de mon courage, de mon honneur et de mon devoir s'assèchent. Reste, je te le demande. Tu as raison. Quelques morceaux de tissus ne peuvent pas changer une personne.

\- Non, il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de changer. Ton amitié m'est incroyablement précieuse, Oscar. Elle est ma source de vie.

\- ….

\- T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas existé ?

\- Quelqu'un de bien, je n'en doute pas.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? La vie change parfois les êtres malgré eux. Il suffit parfois qu'un élément vacille pour que rien ne soit plus pareil. N'avons-nous pas été sur le point de nous séparer à jamais alors que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre ?

\- Si … Oublions cela. Nous sommes amis pour la vie, c'est la seule chose qui doit compter.

\- Oui. Je te renouvelle mon serment d'amitié, Oscar.

\- Tout comme moi… Allez viens, Grand-Mère doit s'inquiéter et puis j'ai envie d'en découdre à l'épée avec toi !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux lorsqu'il s'agit de coudre. En revanche, je peux te jurer que lorsqu'il s'agit d'en découdre, tu n'as pas ton pareil, Oscar !

\- COMMENT?! QUAND IL S'AGIT DE COUDRE ! TU VAS ME LE PAY….. » tonna-telle avant de comprendre que son ami la taquinait comme à son habitude. Au lieu du coup de poing qu'elle songeait à lui asséner deux secondes auparavant, c'est un grand sourire qu'elle lui décocha.

Puis elle lui répondit sur le même ton : «Vu que je te bats invariablement à l'épée, tu devrais peut-être renoncer à la manier pour l'aiguille, qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis certaine que Grand-Mère serait ravie de t'apprendre la broderie…

\- Certainement, mais tu n'aurais plus personne pour ferrailler à part le vent. Je suis sûr que fendre l'air t'ennuierais très vite.

\- Tu as raison. Laissons les travaux d'aiguille à ceux que ça intéressent. Allons prendre nos épées !

\- Allons-y, Oscar !».

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le pigeonnier lorsqu'Oscar s'arrêta : «André …. Tu tairas que… que….

\- Qu'aujourd'hui un orage a déchiré ton être avec une violence telle qu'il a plu sur tes joues ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien sûr, l'orage a été si violent qu'il a plu également sur les miennes. Mes yeux me brûlent davantage que lorsque j'étais venu en ce lieu éplucher des oignons….

\- Aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait plus en cuisine….

\- ça arrive, Oscar, ça arrive… Parfois, je voudrais porter tes obligations à ta place pour t'en décharger quelques temps….

\- Contente-toi d'approvisionner les cuisines en oignons pour qu'il n'y ait pas pénurie quand le besoin se fait sentir…» avait-elle rétorqué, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier, laissant la douce brise de l'amitié chasser les éclairs qui leur avaient lacéré l'âme peu de temps avant.

Assise sur la rambarde du pigeonnier, bien des années après, Oscar répété dans le silence de cette chaude nuit d'été : «Ton amitié est, en vérité, la seule source d'espoir qui ne se tarit jamais. Je m'y abreuve lorsque celles de mon courage, de mon honneur et de mon devoir s'assèchent», avant d'ajouter : «Je t'en prie, André, promets-moi qu'elle ne s'est pas tari».

«La source de mon amitié pour toi est toujours aussi vive, Oscar».

La jeune femme sursauta : «Tu étais là… Es-tu ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver».

Il lui mentait. Il était rentré depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Apercevant de la lumière dans le pigeonnier, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur son occupante nocturne. Il avait alors repoussé les avances d'Elise qui souhaitait lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire plus intime pour rejoindre Oscar. Lorsqu'il était entré, il était resté un long moment à l'admirer. Vêtue d'une simple chemise, la tête appuyée au mur, une jambe repliée sur la rambarde alors que l'autre pendait négligemment dans le vide, elle lui avait semblé si belle qu'il avait craint de rompre l'enchantement que lui procurait cette vision en manifestant sa présence.

«Tu viens d'arriver…. Je repensais à nos souvenirs d'enfance. Tu sais, ces petites choses qui font que…

\- Je sais, Oscar, j'y ai pensé toute la soirée.

\- Oh… Te serais-tu ennuyé ?

\- Pas le moins du monde puisque j'arpentais les chemins de l'amitié avec toi.

\- André, j'aurais préféré passer cette soirée en ta compagnie, je te le jure. Cependant, je ne peux désobéir à un ordre de la reine.

\- Je le sais. De la même façon, je ne peux pas décliner l'invitation des autres domestiques sous prétexte que je préfère t'attendre pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je dois dissimuler mon amo… itié pour toi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, de sorte qu'aux yeux de tous, je ne suis plus que ton…

\- Ne dis pas le mot, André. S'il te plaît. A présent, nous sommes seuls.

\- As-tu soupé ?

\- Souper ? A vrai dire non… Se pourrait-il que tu ne penses qu'à manger ?» le taquina-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui rappela à André ceux de leur enfance.

«Peut-être…. Ne bouge pas, je vais faire un sorte d'y remédier.

\- Mais tu…

\- Je viens de te dire de ne pas bouger. Disons que ce sera mon cadeau…

\- Dans ce cas, je ne bouge pas d'un cil.

\- Un cil, je t'y autorise, mais certainement pas deux » lui jeta-t-il avant de partir.

Elle esquissait un sourire lorsqu'il lui rappela d'un ton amusé : «Oscar, tu viens de promettre de ne pas bouger… ».

Son sourire se fit alors intérieur et ce sont ses yeux qui l'exprimèrent. Ce détail n'échappa pas à André qui ne fut ravi.

Lorsqu'il revint, il était muni d'une nappe qui avait probablement servi à l'un de leurs dîners sur l'herbe lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il l'étala au sol et y disposa différentes victuailles, dont de la tarte aux prunes. Le dessert ne fut pas sans évoquer à Oscar un autre anniversaire où elle n'avait pas pu être présente aux côtés de son ami. Il disposa également plusieurs candélabres aux quatre coins de la pièce. Soudain, la chaleur de l'été n'étouffa plus et son cœur s'illumina.

Elle ne devait comprendre la raison de ce soudain bonheur que des années après, en prenant conscience que les chemins de l'amitié bifurquent parfois pour engager sur le sentier de l'amour….

**FIN**


End file.
